Assemble !
by xNJx
Summary: Loki fait maintenant partie des Avengers, et tout le monde s'en réjouit. Enfin, tout le monde sauf Tony. Le milliardaire n'a toujours pas oublié que le dieu a failli le tuer. /FROSTIRON, M pour scènes et langages à venir. / Ma 100ème publication !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau membre.**

 _Note de l'auteur :_ Bonjour à toutes. Voilà aujourd'hui ma 100ème publication. Je ne réalise pas être arrivée à autant de publication, mais tout ça c'est grâce à vous qui me poussez, me donnez le courage et l'envie d'écrire des choses -passant d'émouvant à loufoques- et je vous en remercie. Je suis une auteure réputée pour la souffrance et les traumatismes que j'inflige aux personnages avec lesquels j'écris. Je vais essayer de changer tout cela, même si j'avoue que ce genre m'est cher -et pas forcément propre. Je tenais à remercier les personnes qui me suivent depuis le début, mais aussi celles qui sont là depuis peu. J'ai fait de superbes rencontres sur ce site, ma meilleure amie notamment -même si elle est bien trop loin de moi- et d'autres. Je vous remercie encore une fois.

J'espère que vous aimerez cette nouvelle fiction qui débute. Je peux vous informer du fait qu'elle fera environ -selon mes prévisions d'idées- une dizaine de chapitre. Elle n'ira pas au delà, normalement. M'enfin, ça dépendra aussi de ce que vous en pensez, car c'est vous qui faites vivre mes lignes.

Merci, merci merci !

Je vous dis à dans 100 écrits, alors ?.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

 _Angie, vôtre dévouée._

…

« Loki, bienvenue parmi nous ! » s'exclama Steve, en serrant amicalement la main de celui-ci.

Eh oui ! Vous ne rêvez pas, Loki est maintenant un Avengers. Tout comme moi ou Captain. Tout pouvait paraître logique, même si l'absurde la dépassait largement. Ayant payé ses crimes, sauvé la vie de Thor -maintenant Roi d'Asgard et protecteur officiel de Midgard-, et ayant également sauvé, protégé des humains(tout en protégeant notre bon royaume), Steve avait alors annoncé à Thor que son cher frère pouvait envisager de devenir un Avengers. Loki résidait désormais sur Midgard, de toute façon, alors autant qu'il se trouve un job. Sa magie était très pratique, très utile, et elle permettait de combattre et de déchiffrer bien des choses. Avoir Loki parmi était donc un véritable avantage.

Loki sourit et Steve lui serra amicalement la main. Le dieu fit de même en retour. Loki portait maintenant des vêtements simples, comme ceux que les Midgardiens portent d'ordinaire, tout comme Thor. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs marié avec Jane qui était Reine d'Asgard. Bruce et Natasha s'étaient enfin déclarés leur flamme. Steve commençait à flirter -doucement mais sûrement- avec une Agente au S.H.I.E.L.D, et nous avions accepté d'autres recrues parmi les Avengers. Loki, donc. War Machine, La Sorcière Rouge et Le Faucon.

La Tour Stark était notre lieu de vie commun. C'était comme une sorte de base de super-héros. Bruce et moi nous retrouvions toujours au labo pour faire nos trucs scientifiques, même si Natasha venait souvent le réclamer et que je me retrouvais alors seul à faire mes trucs. Des choses avaient donc changées, et peu étaient restées identiques. Ah, si, bien sûr. L'éternel célibataire. Pepper m'avait quitté, ça coulait de source. Alors j'étais à nouveau seul. Peu importe de toute façon. Il fallait mieux vivre seul que mal accompagné.

Quelque chose me dérangeait avec Loki. Je...ne voulais pas de lui. Il avait tout de même été notre ennemi numéro un pendant un long moment. Et même s'il s'était montré digne de confiance et de faire partie de notre équipe, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit des nôtres.

Était-ce parce qu'il avait failli me tuer ? Il avait failli tuer Captain, Natasha et tous les autres..mais il n'y avait que moi que ça dérangeait.

Enfin, nous y voilà. Ca ne servait à rien de débattre là dessus. Les choses étaient comme elles étaient, maintenant.

Nous étions dans le salon commun. C'était une énorme pièce avec de multiples fauteuil, un bar, plusieurs tables et une petite cuisine en fond de pièce.

Je soupirais lourdement en observant la situation. Thor sembla comprendre mon mécontentement et fronça les sourcils. Loki était maintenant en train de plaisanter avec Bruce et Natasha. Je n'arrivais pas à le concevoir. Et pourtant, tout se passait bien en ce moment même. Loki donna une tape amicale dans le dos à Bruce. A ce Bruce même qui lui avait fait goûter le sol de ma Tour. Bordel ! Je savais que Bruce avait toujours un peu du mal avec Loki, mais c'était lui même qui nous avait dit qu'il fallait bien tourner la page pour mieux recommencer. Alors pourquoi pas Loki ?

Lorsque j'émergeais de mes pensées, Loki était devant moi, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, la main tendue dans ma direction. Je fus gêné de ne pas avoir la force -du moins l'envie- de lui tendre la main pour serrer celle qu'il me tendait gentillement. Il comprit et s'effaça en me saluant tout de même d'un sourire poli.

Steve leva sa coupe de champagne et haussa la voix.

« Bien. En tant que chef des Avengers, il est naturel que je m'occupe des nouveaux membres. Je m'occuperai donc de la formation de Loki. Stark m'accompagnera avec plaisir dans cette mission. »

Et sur ce, il leva son verre dans la direction de Loki et la mienne. Je serrais les poings. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de m'occuper de Loki, ni de le former, lui apprendre les bases du combat, le travail d'équipe, les technologies de la Tour, les particularités et les pouvoir de chacun des membres. Mais si Captain l'avait décidé, alors il faudrait bien que j'obéisse. Après tout, c'était bien lui qui décidait.

A nouveau, Loki me gratifia d'un sourire poli et je lui en rendis un tout à fait faux. C'était ma spécialité, les faux sourires. Toujours pratique quand on veut être débarrassés des soucis ou faire semblant qu'on va bien.

Une fois que tout le monde eut levé son verre, Steve se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers moi et je sentais l'engueulade arriver. Steve en faisant toujours de trop pour pas grand chose.

« Tony, » commença t-il, en m'entraînant à l'égard, vers la cuisine. « Il va falloir que tu changes ton attitude. Nous avons tous réussi à l'accepter, même Bruce. Alors pourquoi pas toi, Tony ? »

Devais-je vraiment lui parler des cauchemars que je faisais, me voyant dégringoler de plusieurs dizaines d'étages...et l'armure n'arrivait pas à temps ?! Fallait-il vraiment que je lui dise une nouvelle fois que je noyais mon chagrin et mes problèmes dans l'alcool, et qu'accepter Loki comme membre -et comme ami, donc- n'arrangeait pas les choses ?

Je me contentais donc de hausser les épaules. Steve croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je ne sais pas si ça se voit, mais j'attends que tu m'expl- »

« Je n'ai pas d'explication, BORDEL ! Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je refuse que ce criminel, ce psychopathe fasse parti de notre équipe ! Ok, je sais, je sais PUTAIN qu'il a fait des trucs pour se racheter mais moi, je n'ai pas oublié. J'ai failli crever DEUX PUTAIN DE FOIS A CAUSE DE CE TYPE ! Et maintenant... »

La voix de Tony mourut sur la fin, et il se rendit compte que tout le monde les regardait. Loki y comprit. Ce dernier semblait triste. Bien sûr. Il avait déjà essayé les excuses mais Tony n'avait rien voulu entendre. Le génie secoua la tête et finit par s''enfoncer dans l'ascenseur. Les portes l'engloutirent avant même que Steve n'ait eu le temps de réagir ou de dire quelque chose.

Il avait besoin d'être seul. C'était toujours le même constat qu'il dressait. La solitude était ce qui lui faisait du bien, peu importe ce que disait les autres.

Maintenant il allait boire et oublier cette foutue soirée. Et cette paire d'yeux verts émeraudes qui avait croisée sa paire d'yeux noisette un peu trop souvent à son goût.

C'était tout pour ce soir.

…

 _A suivre._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Devenir ce que l'on est pas.**

 _Hey. Voici la suite. J'espère que vous serez toujours emballés._

 _Des bisous, et merci pour les reviews, les follows et favorites. J'espère n'avoir oublié personne:S Si c'est le cas désolée._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _LLHS._

…

Aujourd'hui était un jour que j'aurais vraiment aimé manquer...Mais c'était impossible, car Steve me l'avait trop répété pour que j'en fasse fi.

« - N'oublie pas ! Nous devons nous occuper de la formation de Loki, je compte sur toi. Et tu vas me faire le plaisir d'essayer d'être ami avec lui. »

Bref, c'était Steve quoi. J'y étais habitué et...j'en étais immunisé, à force. Et c'est ainsi que mon calvaire débuta. Lorsque j'entrais dans la salle d'entraînement -qui était en fait l'étage en dessous de celui de Steve- j'y trouvais Captain Casse-Couilles et... _lui._ Il portait un tee-shirt vert foncé et un jogging noir, comme la couleur de ses cheveux. Ceux ci étaient d'ailleurs finement bouclés et retombaient sur ses épaules. Nous nous trouvions parmi les sacs de sable suspendus au plafond, les bancs de musculation, les tapis de gym, les parcours du combattant préconisés par nôtre Captain adoré, et un ordinateur central très grand, avec plusieurs écrans -histoire de s'accoutumer aux nouvelles technologies que je ne cesses d'inventer ou d'améliorer-.

Loki me sourit poliment, hésita à me tendre la main puis opta finalement pour une petite courbette. Voyant Steve me dévisager, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine de body builder, je tendis une main également hésitante vers le dieu. Il me sourit à nouveau et la serra vivement, sa peau froide contre la mienne, content et surpris à la fois.

« - Stark, » dit-il, « c'est un plaisir de recevoir votre instruction...et je vous remercie de me laisser vivre dans vôtre Tour...et de faire partie de vôtre équipe. »

Puis, après avoir bredouillé ces quelques mots, il lâcha ma main. Je lui envoya un « De rien, » peu convaincant, ne le regardant même pas. Steve ne manqua pas de l'observer, soupçonnant que l'alcool était encore derrière tout ça. Je n'avais rien bu, cela dit. C'était juste... _je déteste vraiment ce type._

Ainsi commença donc l'entraînement. Au premier combat, -Steve contre Loki- le premier autorisa l'autre à faire usage de sa magie. Loki battu Steve, un sourire victorieux pour provoquer son nouvel ami. Cependant, lorsque le mage ne pouvait pas avoir recourt à sa magie, Steve le battu à plate couture. Steve en conclut qu'il faudrait revoir ses techniques de combat au corps à corps, au cas où il ne pourrait pas se servir de sa magie, s'il était trop fatigué ou blablabla... L'entraînement serait alors sa seule aide.

« - Tony, » fit Steve, en désignant les tapis de combat du menton.

Houlà ! Ca ne sentait pas bon. Vraiment pas bon. Je ne voulais pas, mais vraiment pas me battre contre lui. Pour deux raisons j'avais encore _peur_ qu'il se passe la même chose que la dernière fois, et si j'arrivais à prendre le dessus, je ne garantissais pas de pouvoir me maîtriser -c'est à dire de ne pas le tuer-. Je ne pensais pas que nous en arriverions à de telles extrémités, en fait. Et puis, de toute façon, vu comment Steve me fixait, je ne pensais pas avoir vraiment le choix.

Soupirant, je me dirigeais -me traînais, devrais-je plutôt dire- jusqu'aux tapis de combat où m'attendait Loki. Il repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles et me sourit à nouveau. Wouah, définitivement, il a de belles dents à exposer celui là. Mais bon, c'était de trop. Bien trop. Il savait que je savais et nous le savions tous les deux, comme vous le saviez et vous le savez sans doute que c'est de trop. D'accord, c'est incompréhensible, mais vous avez compris. Non ? Peu importe.

Nous nous engageâmes alors dans le combat. Ce fut Loki qui lança la charge, voyant que je ne savais pas par où commencer. Il me fonça dessus, et je répliquais. C'était un combat tout à fait banal, en fait. Loki me dominait, pour le moment, mais il semblait tout de même maîtriser les notions de base en corps à corps. Ce qui était étrange, c'était les sensations. Je n'étais pas effrayé, ni même écœuré d'être si près, et allié avec Loki sur le coup. Là où il posait ses mains, des frissons, des picotements délicieux rafraîchissaient ma peau...Et ça c'était le plus étrange.

Je secouais la tête pour balayer ses pensées, et me concentrais. A un moment, je parvins à l'attraper par les épaules pour essayer de le faire tomber en arrière, mais il esquiva et me fit un croche pied. Je l'attrapais par le bras pour l'entraîner dans ma chute, et nous nous retrouvâmes dans une position...particulière. Et pour le coup, c'était vraiment bizarre là.

En effet, j'étais allongé sur le dos, et Loki avait atterri à califourchon sur ma taille, ses cheveux désordonnés tombant sur mon visage. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, Loki se releva en rougissant et prétexta avoir besoin d'un pause. Je ne savais pas si je devais trouver ça gênant, parce que, eh bien, me retrouver dans ses positions comme celles ci ça m'arrivait souvent.

C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte que Steve me regardait en gloussant. Je lui demandais ce qui pouvait bien provoquer son hilarité lorsqu'il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever. Sa réponse était surprenante, venant de lui :

« - Je t'ai demandé d'essayer d'être ami avec lui, et toi, tu passes directement aux choses sérieuses. Tu vas vite en besogne, Tony. » Il accentua le tout d'un clin d'œil.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. « Très drôle Steve...Bon, occupons nous de la suite avant que tu n'enchaînes les blagues de mauvais goût. »

…

Alors que Steve expliquait des choses théoriques -et barbantes- à Loki sur le fonctionnement de l'équipe, des missions, du S.H.I.E.L.D en général, je me surpris à l'observer. Loki n'était pas quelqu'un de laid, il fallait le dire. Il était même vraiment pas mal, en fait. Me rendant compte de ce que je faisais, je retournais à mon écran d'ordi et à mes calculs trop compliqués pour que quelqu'un vienne me poser une seule question sur ce que je faisais.

A l'heure du déjeuner, je l'observais encore... et lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, il rougit à nouveau. Personne ne le remarqua. Steve était trop occupé avec Sam, Natasha avec Bruce, Clint avec Laura -au téléphone-, Thor n'était pas là, et les nouveaux étaient bien entre eux. Rhodes regardait quelque chose d'amusant sur sa tablette, si on en jugeait des petits gloussements qu'il poussait de temps à autre.

Lorsque je relevais les yeux, Loki -qui était en fait assis en face de moi- léchait de la glace sur une cuillère. J'avalais difficilement ma salive et me donnait un coup de pied mental...Sauf que...

« - Aïe ! » s'exclama le dieu.

Tout le monde se mit à le regarder. Merde alors. J'aurais dû y aller moins fort...et ne surtout pas le faire pour de vrai, en fait. Je le regardais à nouveau, ne sachant pas où me mettre lorsque Steve me dévisagea. Décidément, c'était devenu une passion !

« - Je suis, hum, désolé. Je ne l'ai pas-

Fait exprès ? » reprit Loki, m'interrompant par la même occasion. Il haussa un sourcil. « - Je conçois que vous ne m'aimez pas, Stark. Je le sais, même, j'en suis sûr. Mais vous pourriez au moins le faire discrètement et sans attaque physique ! »

Puis il se leva de table et disparut du salon commun en un éclair. Maintenant, tout le monde continuait de me dévisager.

« - Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je ne l'ai vraiment pas fait exprès ! »

Mais bon, c'était peine perdu de leur faire croire ça.

…

Ce qu'il s'était passé, après cela, c'était que Steve m'avait littéralement traîné par la peau des fesses jusqu'à l'étage de Loki -une fois que celui ci nous ait autorisé l'accès, bien sûr-. Lorsque Loki lui dit, « C'est bon, », Steve nous laissa seul. Il précisa tout de même qu'il demanderait à JARVIS si tout se passait bien. Ainsi, lorsque Captain quitta l'étage, nous nous retrouvâmes seuls. Pendant longtemps, Loki, ni moi ne disions rien. Nous nous contentions de regarder nos mains, nos pieds. C'est lorsque j'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose que Loki commença :

« - Je sais que c'est dur. Ca l'est pour moi aussi. Je suis...J'ai voulu tous vous tuer. Et je sais qu'il en était de même pour vous. Mais les choses ont changé maintenant. Je ne suis plus le même, je me suis racheté. Les Midgardiens m'ont adopté, m'ont pardonné parce que je me suis racheté. Je les aient sauvé, j'ai sauvé Thor, j'ai tout fait pour changer. Tout le monde l'a accepté... Sauf vous. Alors que faut-il que je fasse ? Que je me mette à genoux en vous demandant pardon ? C'est ça que vous voulez, Stark ? Je peux le faire ! Vraiment ! Je suis prêt à tout pour tourner la page, changer de vie. Je me sens bien ici...Mais si vous ne voulez pas de moi...alors ça ne sert à rien. »

Sa voix mourra sur la fin, et je m'en voulais terriblement. Je ne pouvais certes pas oublier ce qu'il m'avait fait, mais je m'en voulais. Il avait raison, bordel. Il s'était racheté et tout le monde lui avait pardonné. Et, comme d'habitude, il ne restait qu'un seul con pour foutre la merde. Alors je m'approchais de lui, lui prit la main, plantait mes yeux dans les siens, et dit :

« - Je suis vraiment désolé. Je suis vraiment content que vous fassiez parti de notre équipé, et oui je sais, je suis un idiot, un con, un pauv- »

Je fus coupé par des lèvres sur les miennes. Et là, je comprenais plus rien à ce qu'il se passait.

…

 _( A suivre. )_

 _Note de l'auteur : Ne pensez pas qu'ils vont trop vite en besogne. Pour ça, il faudra voir la suite._

 _Bon week end._

 _Un avis ? Ca se passe juste en dessous alors ! A tout de suite dans une review !_

 _Bis._

 _Angie._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Se noyer dans une eau trouble.**

 _« Partir avant le jour, à tâtons, sans voir goutte, Sans songer seulement à demander sa route, Aller de chute en chute, et, se traînant ainsi, Faire un tiers du chemin jusqu'à près de midi Voir sur sa tête alors amasser les nuages, Dans un sable mouvant précipiter ses pas, Courir, en essuyant orages sur orages, Vers un but incertain où l'on n'arrive pas Détrompé vers le soir, chercher une retraite Arriver haletant, se coucher, s'endormir On appelle cela naître, vivre et mourir »_

 _(Claris de Florian)_

Ps : Désolée pour le retard. Voici la suite:) Bonne continuation pour cette fin d'année. Je suis en période d'examens mais je tâcherai de continuer à écrire un peu. Pleins de bisouilles à toutes. Je vous adore.

Vôtre Angie.

Xoxo

Bonne lecture.

(Je vous vois en bas)

 _..._

C'était la scène la plus hallucinante du monde ! Je...je n'avais clairement pas de mot, et même si j'aurais voulu dire quelque chose, j'en aurais été incapable, car ma bouche était trop occupée. Enfin, trop sollicitée. Les lèvres de Loki, douces et fraîches s'appuyaient fortement contre les miennes comme un baume apaisant. Cela dura bien longtemps... Jusqu'à ce que le dieu ne fasse un mouvement de recul.

Nous nous regardâmes ''dans le blanc des yeux'' pendant un très long instant. En fait, je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. Fallait-il justement que je dise quelque chose, ou bien Loki avait-il l'intention de monopoliser ma bouche une nouvelle fois, si j'osais l'ouvrir ? C'est après une longue et, il fallait l'avouer, très intéressante réflexion, que je retrouvais l'usage de la parole.

« Tu comptes m'expliquer, ou on passe aux choses sérieuses ? »

C'était teinté d'humour, parce que ouais, c'était pas comme si on étaient meilleurs potes non plus. Je le regardais dans les yeux, mais j'avais tout de même du mal à garder une certaine contenance. Loki venait juste de m'embrasser bordel ! Et...ok, c'était pas si désagréable que ça en fait.

Bon. Peu importe. Des explications, et maintenant !

Loki planta ses yeux dans les miens -euh, waouh déjà- et s'approcha un peu. Il posa une main sur mon avant-bras, et lorsqu'il voulut dire quelque chose, l'alarme des Avengers retentit.

Tout se déroula très vite, si bien que moi et Loki n'eûmes pas un seul instant pour nous expliquer. Thor rappliqua d'Asgard et lança un regard étrange à son frère...puis ce fut mon tour. Il s'approcha de moi, alors que je me dirigeais sur le balcon de la Tour.

« Tony, il faudrait que je te parle. »

Ok, Thor avait l'air inquiet. C'était rare et...étrange. Loki avait déjà enfilé sa tenue d'Asgardien, et qui lui servait également de tenue d'Avengers, lorsque Steve lui servait le plat habituel -suivez mes ordres, suivez moi, suivez la bannière étoilée, et enfin...euh, suivez mes ordres-. PointBreak fronça les sourcils en observant son frère qui écoutait attentivement Captain USA.

« Heimdall m'a averti de quelque chose...et j'ai vu- »

« Ok oui, je sais. Ton frère m'a roulé une pelle. C'était bizarre et, hum, ok, ne fronce pas les sourcils, je n'ai rien contre ton frère, il est pas mal en son genre. Arrête de faire ça, je n'arrive pas à savoir si je dois continuer à m'enfoncer ou me taire... »

« Homme de Fer, mon ami. Tu n'as nullement besoin de paniquer. Loki est désormais libre de faire ce qu'il veut, mais je voulais simplement t'avertir que, en tant que son frère, je ne pourrais tolérer qu'il soit blessé...et je sais que tu lui en veux encore pour les événements de la dernière fois. »

Je ne savais pas ce que je devais penser, ou dire. Pourquoi me parlait-il de ça putain ? Il n'y avait rien eu entre nous, et il n'y aurait rien de plus ! Je...Je venais juste de m'excuser et ça n'était vraiment pas comme si nous étions meilleurs potes ou quoi que ce soit, bordel.

A nouveau, Thor regarda son frère et sourit doucement. « Mais je suis sûr que ça ira. »

« Thor, » le coupai-je, « Je...Il n'y aura rien, vraiment. Tu sais ce que Loki représente, et vraiment non. »

Et je ne lui laissais pas la chance de dire quelque chose de plus, m'envolant déjà dans le ciel de New York.

Et nous voilà reparti pour une nouvelle mission.

…

Lorsque nous rentrons, après nos rapports respectifs au S.H.I. auprès du Colonel Fureur, Thor semblait à nouveau préoccupé. L'inspection du frère semblait continuer, et il entraîna Loki à l'autre bout du salon commun. Natasha et Bruce préparaient déjà de quoi manger, et Steve discutait avec les nouveaux -il devait sans doute leur dire quels étaient leurs points faibles ou forts-. Loki avait été très utile et très brave pendant cette mission. Sa magie nous avait protégé comme un bouclier de Captain géant, et ses attaques avaient paralysées bon nombre d'adversaires. Bref, nous avions eu un avantage majeur ! Ce qui m'avait le plus troublé, c'était sa paire d'yeux vert émeraude qui ne me lâchait pas. Je sentais sa magie -qui maintenant nous était assez familière- trôner autour de moi, comme si elle était parvenue à infiltrer mon armure.

Loki semblait calme lorsque son frère s'adressait à lui. Il souriait, s'esclaffa doucement et donna une petite tape à son frère. Bon, cool, tout va bien alors. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il m'a roulé une pelle, cependant. Thor nous informa ensuite qu'il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps sur Midgard, avant de disparaître à nouveau dans le ciel. Loki semblait soulagé, et ses yeux rencontraient à nouveau les miens.

Ca n'allait pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas... Etait-il vraiment en train de me faire du rentre dedans alors que...bah je le déteste ?! Enfin, je le détestais. Les choses s'étaient un peu tassées...j'ai bien dit ''un peu''.

A table, Steve nous faisait un compte rendu détaillé -comme si celui de Fury n'avait pas suffit- et Loki ne me lâchait pas du regard. Pourquoi, bon sang, pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Était-ce pour m'humilier ? Se moquer ? S'amuser ? Jouer avec le pauvre mortel que je suis ? Il n'y avait là rien d'amusant, en tous les cas. Le plus troublant fut ce moment, lorsque je sentis son pied frotter contre ma jambe, et, lentement, remonter de haut en bas, comme pour me caresser d'une façon particulière. Je le dévisageais et me levais brusquement. Personne ne semblait en avoir quelque chose à foutre, de toute façon. Loki me sourit malicieusement lorsque je me levais. J'emportais une bière et une part de pizza avant de descendre à mon étage.

Enfin, mes étages, car ouais, c'était avant tout ma Tour.

Est-ce surprenant si je vous dis que, deux minutes plus tard, JARVIS m'avertissait que Loki y demandait l'accès ?

C'était l'occasion d'avoir des réponses, cependant. Et de savoir, putain pourquoi, il faisait tout ça !

« Ok, laisse le entrer. »

Et, comme prévu, Loki apparu dans mon salon quelques secondes après. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi dans le canapé, silencieux. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ma bière, et il me la prit des mains, en buvant une gorgée. Je ne dis rien. Que dire putain ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas...Clint ? Bruce ? Steve tiens ! Steve était parfait !

« Thor m'a parlé, » commençai-je, lorsqu'il me rendit ma bière, vide.

Je haussais les yeux au ciel et la déposait sur la table basse. Autant manger ma part de pizza avant qu'il ne vienne chercher les restes dans ma bouche.

« Je sais, à moi aussi. Il a tout vu, ce qu'on a fait. »

Je manquais de m'étrangler avec ma bouchée.

« Ce qu'on a fait, putain ? » m'écriai-je

« Ce n'est pas bien de parler la bouche pleine, et je n'aime pas que tu dises ''putain'' à tout va ! » s'indigna le dieu, voulant apparemment ne pas parler de ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Euh, déjà je dis ce que je veux PUTAIN de bordel. De deux, ne cherche absolument pas à changer de sujet. Tu m'as sauté dessus. Je te faisais des excuses et tu as littéralement réquisitionné ma bouche. Et...je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, ce qui est troublant, et là à table tu me fais du pied...enfin, je dirais plutôt que tu me branlais la jam- »

A nouveau, je n'eus pas l'occasion de terminer que le dieu me sauta dessus. Il me plaqua au fauteuil, s'assit sur mes genoux de sorte à être à califourchon au dessus de moi, en position de dominant. Ses cheveux retombaient sur mon visage, le caressant sensuellement, les odeurs agréables se mêlant à l'échange. Ok, cette fois ci c'était absolument différent parce que...bah, le petit frère de Thor se déhanchait au dessus et sur moi. Il faisait glisser ses mains sous mon tee-shirt, et putain pourquoi n'avais-je pas encore entreprit de le repousser ? Tout ce que je trouvais à faire, c'était l'encourager en levant les bras. Sa bouche quitta la mienne, et elle descendait plus bas, toujours plus bas.

Ok, là c'était de trop.

Je le saisis par les épaules et le plaquait contre le fauteuil, moi à présent au dessus de lui.

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » lui demandai-je, en le regardant dans les yeux.

Ma part de pizza était décidément foutue. J'ai faim bordel de merde. Il faut vraiment que je corrige ce tic de langage, bordel. Tiens, je viens encore de jurer sans m'en rendre compte.

Loki haussa les épaules et se mit à pouffer. A nouveau, il m'embrassa, glissant sa langue entre mes lèvres. Putain, comment faisait-il ça ? Il fallait vraiment que je réagisse...Mais que faire ? Le repousser...hum oui, c'est vrai. Mais comment ? Voilà autre chose. Je sentais ses doigts se glisser sous l'élastique de mon boxer, palpant ma bosse avec la paume de sa main.

« Tu ne me déteste plus, alors ? »

BORDEL, LA VOILA LA RAISON ! Comment ai-je pu être si con ? Ce dieu de mes deux, depuis qu'il était venu sur Midgard n'avait qu'une obsession, être aimé de tous. Il avait réussi, vraiment. Les Midgardiens lui faisaient confiance, il faisait parti des Avengers mais...il n'y avait que moi. Et voilà la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé pour se faire aimer. Me...me draguer. C'était foutrement digne d'un Dieu de la Malice tout ça !

« Loki, non. Je...Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. Mais tu ne peux pas me forcer à t'aimer, comme j'aime Steve ou Thor, directement. Il faut du temps aux mortels pour s'habituer à- »

Et c'était reparti. Les revoilà les lèvres, et la langue, et les mains et bon sang ce que c'est bon. Et oh mon dieu comment tu fais pour me faire bander comme ça. Et oh putain qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?!

Voilà autre chose. Loki commençait à se déshabiller, se frottant à moi de temps en temps, embrassant mes lèvres. Putain, j'espère juste que Thor ne regarde pas ça...

« Loki, et si Thor- »

« Thor s'occupe de ses fesses. J'offre les miennes à qui je veux. »

Sympa le jeu de mots n'empêche. Bon...alors, suis-je censé lui dire que je ne couche pas le premier soir ? Non ? Ca n'est pas drôle, c'est vrai.

« On ne devrait pas Loki. Je...je ne te connais même pas- » chercher quelque chose pour essayer d'arranger la situation n'avait rien de simple « tes parents, et euh, ta date de naissance, ton plat préféré, tes...euh, c'est ta vraie couleur de cheveux ? »

A ce moment, Loki s'arrêta enfin. Il sourit, caressa mon dos, resserra ses jambes autour de mon bassin et dit, dans un souffle : « J'ai été adopté, donc je ne sais pas quand je suis né, je ne suis pas difficile en ce qui concerne la nourriture et oui ce sont mes vrais cheveux. Autre chose, ou tu permets ? »

Ok, donc il était bien décidé.

« On pourrait au moins aller jusqu'à la chambre et euh...je n'ai pas de capotes, c'est idiot et paradoxal pour moi mais oui je n'en ai plus. »

Loki fronça les sourcils, se relevant pour s'appuyer sur ses coudes. « Tu n'en auras pas besoin, et non, je préfère rester ici. »

Bon, là je commençais vraiment à être à court.

« Bien alors comment on... »

Loki explosa de rire. « Tu as vraiment besoin que je te fasse un dessin ou... ? »

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Têtu le frère de Thor. Têtu mais sexy, bandant et...bordel je crois que j'en ai envie maintenant que j'y pense. Le torse de Loki était vraiment tentant. J'avais déjà fait tout ça avec des hommes, lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Mais, il fallait bien l'avouer, Loki était vraiment un dieu. Il était beau, attirant et sexy.

« Tony, faisons ce qu'on a à faire, » me susurra t-il à l'oreille, en plongeant sa main dans mon boxer, et en empoignant ma queue. Il la branla doucement, puis plus rapidement ensuite. Je me mordais les lèvres, laissant échapper des gémissements. Oh mon dieu, temps pis. Temps pis pour Thor et Heimdall qui doivent sans aucun doute nous mater depuis là haut. Temps pis si...Bordel, stoppons toutes ces considérations et baisons.

Nous passâmes rapidement à l'acte. Loki était vraiment souple, et bandant. Nous fîmes l'amour toute la nuit, Loki avait vraiment un pouvoir incroyable. Il me fit découvrir toutes sortes de choses.

Lorsque je me réveillai, je le lendemain matin, les images formaient un voile invisible devant mes yeux. Il m'était impossible de ne pas y penser. J'ignorai quelle heure il était, et lorsque je me retournai, je découvrais un petit déjeuner -qui semblait délicieux et fumant- sur la table basse. Un café, des œufs, du bacon et un mot. J'y jetai un œil _''N'oublie pas que tu es censé rejoindre Steve au QG du S.H.I. pour la suite de ma formation. Loki.''_

Normalement c'était moi qui disparaissait après une nuit de sexe. Enfin, après une nuit comme celle ci je serai franchement resté. Putain, ça y est, je deviens complètement fou.

Je me redressais et ne trouvais pas Loki aux alentours. Enfin, lorsque je me levais entièrement je pus l'apercevoir, debout sur le balcon. Il fixait d'un air triste New York, et, bizarrement, à cet instant, je me sentais terriblement coupable. Ce qu'il venait de faire, c'était à cause de moi. Si j'avais été moins con, plus compréhensible. Il fallait se rendre compte que les choses finissent toujours pas s'arranger, et que même Loki avait le droit de profiter de ce privilège.

Et pourquoi ne l'avais-je donc pas accepté ? Putain, mais quel con !

J'allais le rejoindre sur le balcon, le voyant seulement de dos. Cependant, je pouvais me rendre compte, même ainsi, qu'il n'allait pas bien. Ses épaules tremblaient légèrement et il reniflait. Il portait mon tee-shirt et un bas de survêtement.

Tendrement, comme un geste d'excuse, je l'enlaçais, enfouissant mon visage dans ses cheveux. Cette senteur était juste divine, ce qui était logique étant donné qu'elle émanait d'un dieu. Il se mit à pleurer de plus belle, mais je me contentais juste d'être là, comme une présence rassurante même si je savais bien que ça ne servait à rien. Je ne pourrais pas effacer tout ça. Loki avait beaucoup souffert, et il avait toujours du mal à accepter ce nouveau monde, cette nouvelle vie...Son passé laissait également des traces. Peut être comptait-il sur moi pour rendre le futur plus brillant ? Peut être savait-il qu'il serait déçu, également...

Peu importe, en cet instant nous étions juste deux corps immobiles. Silencieux. Calmes et simples.

Fallait-il tout oublier et recommencer comme si de rien n'était ? Fallait-il continuer en secret ? Fallait-il s'abandonner sans raison ?

Non, il fallait se battre.

Et c'était bien ce que j'avais l'intention de faire.

…

 _A suivre._

 _Un petit avis:) ? Bisous bisous._

 _Pour répondre aux PM : je sais que le scénario peu paraître assez flou pour le moment. J'essaye déjà de mettre tout ce que j'ai en place, et le scénario ''réel'' si j'ose dire viendra ensuite. Je me suis un peu éloignée de ce que j'avais prévu à la base mais bon x)._

 _Merci pour les lectures ! Bises baveuses à vous toutes._

 _Je vous aime._

 _''On est responsable pour toujours de ce que l'on a apprivoisé''._

 _C'est pour toi mon Obvy._

 _A bientôt._

 _Angie._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Mystère et boule de gomme.**

Note de l'auteur : Je publie plus tôt que prévu, mais comme mon chapitre était prêt autant le publier ^o^. Je tenais juste à vous faire savoir que vos reviews me font plaisir, et que j'avoue avoir un peu de mal à mettre le scénario en place(même s'il est écrit, en fait x'D). J'espère que ce chapitre vous y aidera. L'histoire se concentre plutôt sur la relation de deux personnages, les difficultés qu'il peut y avoir entre eux, les problèmes que tout cela peut engendrer -et je pense que vous me reconnaîtrez à travers ce chapitre-. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Si ça ne vous plaît pas, vous pouvez aussi me le dire hein x'D Pas de problème, c'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron.

Je vous embrasse.

Bonne lecture,

Angie.

...

 _« La tempérance élève les hommes au-delà des passions, l'intempérance les y asservit. L'une produit santé, force, fécondité et toutes les joies de la vie ; l'autre n'engendre que maladies, abrutissement, stérilité et dégoût de soi-même. »_

(John Cleland)

... 

Ok, donc il y avait clairement un problème, et je ne savais pas comment j'étais censé le régler. Loki avait envie de se faire apprécier, c'était là l'enjeu principal et il savait bien que même si on avait baisé ensemble, ça ne changeait rien et je le détestais toujours comme le jour où il m'avait balancé de la Tour. Ok. Et donc, que faire ?

La chose la plus cohérente qui me vint à l'esprit fut de l'ignorer. Royalement, et avec des raisons tout à fait justifiées. Je prétendais avoir énormément de boulot, restais des journées entière dans mon labo avec Bruce, et faisais des excursions nocturnes ou de longues durées à l'extérieur. Plusieurs journées et semaines passèrent sans que moi et Loki ne nous adressâmes à nouveau la parole. Je crois, en y réfléchissant bien, que je le détestais encore plus. Il était devenu une chose si...sensible et si inoffensive, que cela donnait l'impression qu'il n'avait plus de raison d'être Loki. Ni même d'être parmi les Avengers, alors qu'il venait juste de se joindre à nous. (Les seules fois où il fallait lui accorder de l'attention étaient lors de nos entraînements avec Steve, parce que je devais malgré tout continuer à le former.)

Thor s'inquiétait même pour son frère. Il venait plus souvent, observait son frère déprimer...Et me dévisageait à chaque fois qu'il me croisait. Ok, c'était de ma faute alors ? C'était de ma faute si je ne voulais pas de lui, et si je ne voulais juste pas que son petit frère ne s'offre à moi dans l'espoir que je l'apprécie ?! C'était vraiment une situation de merde, bordel !

Un soir, Natasha et Bruce décidèrent d'aller au restaurant, Steve fut invité par Sam à venir boire un verre chez lui, Clint s'en alla dans sa jolie petite maison dans la prairie et les autres avaient mystérieusement disparus de la circulation. Je priais dieu tout puissant pour que Loki ait lui aussi disparu, mais, bien sûr, je peux toujours crever pour que mes souhaits soient exaucés.

« Tony, » commença t-il, lorsqu'il s'assit en face de moi, dans le salon de l'étage commun.

Je soupirais et me levai. Il fit de même.

« Pourquoi m'ignores-tu ? Tony, réponds moi, parle moi s'il te plaît... »

Je continuais de l'ignorer. Je ne voulais pas de tout cela, vraiment. Pourquoi moi ? Ok, j'avais déjà compris que c'était parce que je le détestais, mais pourquoi en venait-on à de telles extrémités ? Quand quelqu'un ne m'aimait pas, je n'en faisais pas tout un fromage ! Était-ce si compliqué à comprendre que l'on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie ?

« Tony s'il te plaît ne me laisse pas tout seul ! Si tu me laisse tout seul je vais...je vais faire une bêtise ! »

Putain. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Pour me retenir, d'accord mais...était-il vraiment ce genre de gars ? Le genre de personnes qui se suicidaient si on ne s'intéressait pas à elles ? Ce genre de personnes...pfff. J'eus soudain l'image de mon père en tête, peu présent, alcoolique, violent avec ma mère, qui ne me félicitait jamais, ne passait jamais de temps avec moi. De ce que j'étais devenu, et des nombreuses fois ou j'avais voulu en finir parce que j'étais persuadé que je n'avais rien... J'en suis toujours persuadé, d'ailleurs. Et c'est moi qui critique ce genre de personne, alors que je suis le premier à entrer dans cette catégorie...Génial !

Ok Tony, c'est bon.

Je me retournai et aperçut Loki assit en boule sur le sol, près du fauteuil.

« Je m'excuse, » commençai-je.

Je m'assis à côté de lui, et, comme je m'y attendais, il se colla à moi. Il pleura dans mon cou et monta sur mes genoux.

« Tony, je n'aime pas que l'on m'ignore. Je n'aime pas que tu m'ignores. »

« Loki, je crois vraiment qu'il faut qu'on parle, je...ne comprends vraiment rien à la situation là. Pourquoi...- » Je ne savais même pas par où commencer. Pourquoi, ça n'était pas comme si je n'avais rien à lui dire. Son comportement, la baise toute la nuit, les regards, les situations de bataille...tout ça.

« Ok, on va faire simple. Qu'est-ce que tu penses toi ? Parce que je t'avoue que là, je suis foutrement perdu. »

Il leva ses grands yeux émeraudes vers moi, s'approcha jusqu'à coller son front au mien, déposa un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres et murmura : « Je n'ai jamais renoncé Tony. J'ai toujours été le meilleur mais...je rencontre une impasse, et je n'arrive pas à passer outre. Je veux à tout prix changer, que tout rentre dans l'ordre je ne veux pas que... »

Il s'interrompit lui même, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Finalement, il ne dit rien de plus, et se contenta de hocher les épaules.

« Loki tu n'es pas obligé. Je suis quelqu'un de difficile et, peu de personnes m'apprécient. Si tu veux changer, c'est bon, tu as gagné. Tu as vraiment changé bordel, j'ai même parfois l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un de différent en face de moi. Tu n'es plus le même Loki, et ne te laisse pas faire par cette impasse, parce que cette putain d'impasse -et je sais que c'est de moi que tu parles- personne n'a jamais réussi à la comprendre. Ils ont tous abandonnés. Même Steve, alors tu sais. »

Cela fit rire Loki. Un beau sourire lui fendit le visage, et mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Des images de cette fameuse nuit me revinrent à l'esprit. _C'est pas le moment Tony, vraiment pas..._

Loki passa une main dans mes cheveux et se pencha, de sorte que nos lèvres s'effleurèrent.

« Pourtant, moi j'ai très envie de me frotter à l'impasse, et d'essayer de la comprendre. Je veux qu'elle me laisse lui montrer que je ne suis plus ce que j'étais, parce que je sais que c'est cela qui la dérange. »

Je le repoussais à ces mots.

« Mais bon sang ! Loki, je te l'ai dit. J'ai vu que tu as changé, tu n'es radicalement plus le même ! Tu es devenu une chose...triste et sans vie, obsédée par l'envie de bien faire, ou d'être aimée. Je...Putain, avant tu étais une chose, certes, mais une chose répugnante, misérable et que j'aurais aimé tuer. Tu m'as jeté de la Tour sans même prendre le temps de m'offrir tes explications ou tes considérations. Et là, maintenant, tu es devenu tout l'opposé. Tu es devenu inoffensif, si bien que n'importe qui pourrait t'écraser. Tu...t'offres comme ça, à n'importe qui juste pour la simple et bonne raison que tu veux qu'on t'apprécies, que tu veux montrer que tu as changé. Loki, pourquoi est-ce qu'on a baisé ensemble ? Parce que, tu m'excuseras mais il n'y avait aucun sentiments. Je n'en ai aucun. J'ai juste de...de la haine pour ce que tu étais, ce que tu es devenu... Jamais, tu comprends, jamais je ne pourrais t'accepter. Que tu sois du côté des gentils ou des méchants, jamais, je dis bien JAMAIS je ne voudrais et ne pourrais t'accepter. Je suis désolé, j'ai la réputation d'être franc. Temps pis si Thor a très envie de me casser la gueule en ce moment même, ou si tu comptes me menacer de faire une bêtise...Ca ne marchera pas. J'ai fait une erreur avec toi. J'aurais du te le dire plus tôt que tout ça ne servirait à rien, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps... J'aurais aimé te le dire autrement, tu ne me laisse vraiment pas le choix. »

Et je me relevai. Cette fois ci, je ne regardai pas derrière moi.

…

Était-ce surprenant si je vous dis que, à peine une heure après, JARVIS me prévenait que Thor demandait l'accès à mes étages. Ok, comment faire pour parler avec Thor sans utiliser ses poings ? Je demandai à JARVIS de préparer l'armure -au cas où- et me rendait dans le salon après avoir enfilé un bas par dessus mon caleçon. J'entendis que Thor arrivait, lorsque la Tour se mit à trembler.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Thor arrivait, suivit d'un Loki tout pâle. Bordel, je l'avais donc vraiment bien arrangée la _Silver Tongue_.

« Homme de Fer, » dit-il, en pointant un doigt accusateur vers moi.

Pas de marteau au moins, c'était une première.

Je le saluai d'un geste de la main. Il m'ignora.

« Je veux que tu présentes ici et maintenant des excuses à mon frère ! Je n'aime pas du tout ce que j'ai pu voir et entendre d'Asgard ! »

Putain, mais il passait vraiment son temps à m'espionner lorsqu'il était dans le ciel celui là.

« Thor, je ne m'excuserais pas d'avoir dit la vérité. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Sous entends-tu que mon frère est une horrible personne ? Loki a changé et ne mérite pas qu'on l'injurie ainsi ! Il a payé ses crimes, ses fautes et est peut être même plus sain que tu ne l'es. »

Je me mordis la lèvre. « Thor, sérieusement. Je sais que je suis quelqu'un de particulier, mais, crois moi, vraiment non. Je ne vois pas ce que je lui ai dit de mal, et si ça peut te faire plaisir alors ouais excuse moi. »

Et, sans prendre le temps d'écouter ce qu'il avait de plus à ajouter, je me retournai. Il m'attrapa par l'épaule -si bien que j'avais l'impression que mon épaule était réduite en bouillie- et me secoua.

« Mon frère est devenu quelqu'un de sensible, et tu as profité de sa faiblesse. Il t'a montré le plus profond de son être, s'est montré doux et sympathique envers une personne aussi peu mature et idiote que toi, et tu oses l'injurier ainsi. Je ne peux le tolérer, et je veux que tu lui fasses des excuses des plus sincères. Ne me force pas à défendre cette cause avec mes poings, nous sommes amis avant tout. »

Oulà, il en tiens une bonne couche. J'aurais même juré voir Loki se retenir de sourire. Finalement, avant que je n'ai eu le temps de répliquer, Loki se posta entre nous deux et murmura quelque chose à Thor. Le blond fronça les sourcils, se racla la gorge et marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible avant de disparaître. Une fois que nous fûmes seuls, Loki se tourna vers moi.

« Je suis désolé qu'il ait rappliqué. Tu le connais, il défendrait n'importe qui, même une chose...euh, une chose comment déjà ? » me dit-il, avec un triste sourire.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. « Loki, je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit. Je pense m'être un peu trop emporté. Thor a raison, tu as vraiment changé et...tu t'es racheté. Je ne suis qu'un idiot et je voudr- »

Loki se plaqua à moi avec force, écrasant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Waw, effet de surprise. Il me plaqua au mur, sa langue caressant la mienne avec envie et désir. Décidant d'abandonner le combat pour ce soir, j'attrapais ses fesses en coupe et le soulevais jusqu'à la chambre. Là, je le déposais sur le lit, tout en continuant de l'embrasser.

 _Vraiment Tony. Tu as encore le temps de t'arrêter...enfin, même si Tony Junior est déjà réveillé_.

Loki verrouilla ma taille avec ses jambes et passa sa main sur mon torse, mon dos. Ses caresses étaient agréables et putain j'aime ça.

Ma queue était dure contre sa cuisse et j'avais vraiment envie de le prendre maintenant. C'était étrange tout de même. Je le détestais, mais en même temps...

 _Je l'aimais._ Mon cœur battait la chamade, et j'avais très envie de lui faire crier mon nom.

« Tony, » gémit-il, lorsque mes doigts le caressèrent.

Quelque chose d'étrange se produit ensuite. Nos regards se croisèrent, émeraude et noisette, et Loki me sourit. Malgré tout, il ne parvint pas à contrôler ses larmes. Celles ci débordèrent et il se mit à pleurer en silence. Putain, la situation devenait vraiment bizarre là. Je m'arrêtai.

« Non, ne t'arrête pas Tony. Je veux que tu puisses...Je veux être à toi. »

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça, Loki. »

« Alors dit moi que tu m'aimes, et j'arrêterai. »

Je retins mon souffle. « Te dire que je t'aime ? Mais pour aimer quelqu'un il faut avoir des sentiments à son égard et... »

« ...tu n'en as pas ? C'est ça... »

Ses yeux se perdirent dans les miens, comme s'il me fouillait pour chercher une réponse.

« Tu as raison. Je n'en ai pas. »

Loki sourit. « Alors laisse moi te montrer que tu peux en avoir, »

Et il fondit à nouveau sur mes lèvres. Sa langue se glissa entre mes lèvres. Sa bouche glissa ensuite dans mon cou. Il entreprit en même temps de me déshabiller.

 _Fais quelque chose Tony. Repousse-le ! Dis lui que ça ne sert à rien ! Fais quelque chose._

Et la seule chose que je trouvai à faire était de gémir lorsqu'il mordilla mes boutons de chair. Ensuite, il m'allongea sur le dos, si bien qu'il se trouvait au dessus de moi. Là, sa bouche trouva directement mon membre, et il entreprit de me sucer. Il fit cela avec expertise, et je m'agrippais à ses cheveux de soie. Ceux ci sentaient d'ailleurs très bon, et étaient doux. Sa langue me titilla, et, bientôt, je me retrouvai en lui. Il menait la danse, effectuait lui même les vas-et-vient. Je m'enfonçai toujours plus profondément, le regardant haleter, gémir de plaisir lorsque je butai contre sa prostate. Puis il se pencha et m'embrassa avidement.

Nous vînmes ensemble, tremblant de désir, avant de reprendre une nouvelle fois cette danse endiablée.

Et il en fut de même pour les nuits suivantes. Toujours. C'était lui qui venait me retrouver dans ma chambre. Toujours. Il dépérissait à vue d'œil de ne pas réussir à se faire aimer. Toujours. Il y avait, à chaque fois, ce moment où, avant l'orgasme il se mettait à pleurer en me suppliant. Toujours. Et moi je le regardai, sans pitié, ne sachant que faire. Toujours. Loki n'allait pas bien, mais il continuait. Toujours. _Je n'ai jamais renoncé,_ m'avait-il dit. Toujours.

Puis après plusieurs semaines cinq semaines et demie environ, Loki ne vint plus. Il fit cela pendant plusieurs jours, et je m'inquiétais, sans prendre la peine d'aller voir pourquoi il ne venait plus.

Je m'attendais pourtant à ce qu'il vienne, bien que je n'étais pas encore couché. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon portable. 00:48. Loki venait généralement plus tôt, avant de disparaître plusieurs heures après. Je me foutais de savoir s'il viendrait ou pas, mais je m'inquiétais tout de même. Je l'avais vu dépérir de jour en jour, et peut être que, cette fois ci, il s'était vraiment rendu compte qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer de moi. Un peu tard, après toutes ces nuits à s'envoler en l'air.

Je montais à l'étage commun, où je ne trouvais que Natasha. Elle semblait également inquiète, et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle m'aperçut. Devant elle, sur l'élément de cuisine, il y avait une omelette au fromage. Je haussais les sourcils.

« Une petite faim ? » lui demandai-je, en m'approchant de l'espace cuisine.

« Ce n'est pas pour moi. » marmonna t-elle, en emportant l'assiette.

Je regardai aux alentours. Il n'y avait pourtant qu'elle. Soudain, Loki émergea de la salle de bain, le visage pâle. Natasha se leva et alla l'épauler.

« Elle est passée ? » lui demanda la rousse, en aidant le brun à s'asseoir.

Loki hocha la tête et remarqua enfin ma présence. Il eut les larmes aux yeux en me voyant.

« Calme toi Loki, je vais lui en parler, d'accord ? » chuchota Natasha en lui caressant les cheveux. « Mange un peu, ça te fera du bien. »

Puis elle se leva et m'emmena un peu plus loin. Nous étions debout à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle jeta un coup œil par dessus son épaule et posa enfin ses prunelles sur moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Natasha jouait à la nounou avec Loki. M'enfin, le plus choquant était que je n'avais pas vu Loki depuis près d'une semaine et qu'il ait...vraiment une gueule de mort vivant. Il avait du perdre plusieurs kilos, et ne devait pas avoir beaucoup dormi.

« Tu devrais t'asseoir Tony. »

Elle ne dit rien de plus. J'obtempérai.

 _Bien...que se passe t-il ? Pitié, ne me dites pas qu'il a vraiment voulu se suicider cette fois ci._

Elle s'assit en face de moi, la table de salle à manger nous séparant.

« Loki a...Il est... »

« Quoi ? » l'encourageai-je.

 _Accouche putain !_

« Loki est enceint de six semaines. »

 _Bordel de merde. Je plaisantais quand je disais ''accouche''._

 _Merde. Non, c'est pas possible._

Mes yeux se posèrent sur Loki, qui mangeait tranquillement. Je les fis glisser sur son corps. Il ne semblait pas...

Attends six semaines...Ca fait quoi...deux mois ? Il en était donc au début de son deuxième mois...Mais comment... Putain. Non.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

« Tony, pas de crise cardiaque s'il te plaît. Thor est courant, Steve est parti le chercher. Je crois qu'il va avoir besoin de toi pou- »

« Non..., » murmurai-je. « Je n'ai jamais voulu... JE NE VEUX PAS DE CA. JE NE L'AIME PAS...Comment pourrais-je imaginer de... »

Je le regardai. Il était silencieux, me regardant sans rien dire, sans bouger.

« Non, c'est de trop ! »

Et je me levai, déterminé. Il fallait que je parte. Temps pis. Il fallait... Vite, il me fallait de l'air. N'importe quoi. Tout sauf ça. Ca n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas...

 _C'est peut-être un piège. Peut-être qu'il l'a fait avec de la magie pour que tu sois OBLIGE de l'aimer !_

 _Non. Arrête Tony c'est trop..._

Je m'arrêtai sur le seuil. Natasha était debout derrière moi.

« Tony, » commença t-elle.

Je posais une dernière fois mes yeux sur Loki, qui pleurait à présent.

« Non. C'est définitif, je ne peux pas... »

« Tony ! » s'écria Natasha lorsque je sortais de la pièce, me précipitant dans l'ascenseur pour m'éloigner de _lui._

Non. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas. NON.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je disparaissais dans le ciel de New York...direction...peu importe. Plus rien n'importait à présent. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je ne savais plus ce que je devais croire. Peu m'importait. Je m'envolais dans les airs...Heureusement que JARVIS était là.

C'était tout pour aujourd'hui. Déjà, alors que cette putain de journée venait juste de commencer.

Je le déteste définitivement.

 _Non. Je ne peux pas._

…

…

 _A suivre._

 _« Je n'avais guère d'autre choix que le désastre ou l'inacceptable. »_

(Phillip Kerr)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Rira bien qui rira le dernier.**

Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année les gens ! Je vous adore. Prenez soin de vous et amusez vous bien !

 _Angie._

...

Fuir n'était vraiment pas la meilleure solution à mes problèmes...mais sur le coup, c'était tout ce que j'avais trouvé à faire. Loki avait du le faire exprès, même si, j'en étais déjà certain, les autres diraient le contraire. Lui aussi.

Thor devait soit être à la Tour à brailler comme un idiot, soit être en train de me chercher pour enfin ''écraser son poing sur ma belle dentition''*.

Peu importe. La seule chose qui me tracassait à ce moment précis, c'était cette nouvelle. Loki enceint... ?! Les dieux sont vraiment bizarres, même si Loki possédait la magie et les racines jötun. Et puis, de toute façon, ça n'était pas possible parce que je le déteste. Comment pouvais-je faire maintenant ? La seule solution qu'il me restait était de quitter les Avengers,...non ? Devais-je vraiment en arriver à de telles extrémités ? Il y avait sûrement un moyen d'en discuter avec Steve...et Bruce. Bruce, il devrait s'occuper de Loki pendant sa grossesse. Cela pourrait me permettre de savoir si oui ou non c'était naturel, ou provoqué par la magie.

Pour le moment, je me trouvais dans un bar, je ne savais où, une bière à la main. Ils pourraient quand même me retrouver, avec le signal de l'armure. J'avais volé jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de puissance...il fallait que je m'éloigne le plus possible.

Ma seule préoccupation au départ fut d'enchaîner les verres sans m'occuper de Steve ou de Thor -ou bien même de Bruce- qui devaient être en train de me chercher. Pour eux, j'en étais sûr, il n'y avait pas mort d'homme. J'étais allé à l'encontre de ce qui me définissait : S'en foutre et ne pas s'occuper de ce qui pouvait me préoccuper. Tony Stark affaiblit par lui même. C'était pitoyable...

Plusieurs heures passèrent, au moins -et plusieurs verres filèrent droit dans mon gosier- jusqu'à ce que je sentis une main -mais pas une main brusque et brutale qui m'aurait directement avertie que Thor m'avait bien retrouvé- amicale. On me pressa gentillement l'épaule, et on s'installa en silence à côté de moi.

Bruce, bien sûr. C'était la seule personne capable de me raisonner et capable de m'empêcher de faire des conneries. Des grosses conneries, s'entend. Genre conduire bourré, essayer de me foutre la gueule en l'air du haut de la Tour, tout ça tout ça. La routine quoi.

Pendant un long moment, il se contenta de me regarder, de rester silencieux. Ok, ça avait du chauffer pour mon matricule à la Tour. Thor devait être furax et Steve avait dû se plaindre à Fury ''Qu'allons nous faire de lui ? Il a mis Loki en cloque !'' Ca faisait tout de même plaisir d'imaginer Steve en pleine détresse à mon sujet.

« Tony, » commença doucement Bruce. Je pouvais sentir son regard désolé sur moi, pour ce que je faisais, peut être même pour ce que j'étais devenu, les facilités auxquelles j'avais l'habitude de m'enfoncer plus inexorablement jour après jour...

« Bruce, je ne sais plus... » je m'interrompis moi même, « je suis complètement paumé. »

Bruce était vraiment une personne sur qui on pouvait compter. Mon meilleur ami pas pour rien.

« Tu as merdé sur ce coup là Tony. Mais je ne suis pas là pour te plomber encore plus. Tu devrais juste...rentrer, discuter avec Loki et voir ce que vous décidez.»

Il avait raison...et pourtant, j'étais convaincu que je n'arriverai pas à en faire autant. Parler avec Loki ?! Je me souviens bien des fois où j'ai essayé de parler avec Loki. Voila le résultat ! Ca m'en faisait une belle jambe !

Observant mon silence, Bruce poursuivit :

« Tony, je sais que c'est Loki, et je sais qu'il y a eu d'énormes changements ces derniers temps. Ca a été difficile pour tout le monde, mais- »

« Non Bruce...tu ne peux pas te rendre compte. Je te le déteste, même si ça fait je ne sais combien de semaines qu'il me rejoint la nuit et qu'on baise. Oui, parce que c'est bien que de la baise, il n'y a aucun sentiments ! Je ne peux juste pas...C'est comme si je décidais de m'engager...Il attend un gosse putain, je ne...Putain, je ne sais pas. »

Bruce sembla méditer mes paroles pendant un très long moment, puis, enfin s'exprima à nouveau :

« Natasha et moi aimerions avoir un enfant. Plusieurs en fait, si je reprends Natasha. On a vu un médecin qui nous a dit qu'il était possible qu'elle ait des enfants, en prenant un traitement sur le long terme...mais ça n'est toujours pas concluant. Tout à l'heure, lorsque je l'ai vu prendre soin de Loki, et que j'ai su qu'il attendait un enfant de toi, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle enviait Loki, et qu'elle t'enviait aussi. En fait, moi aussi j'avoue. Natasha fera tout pour l'aider, pour vous aider Tony. Et moi aussi, tu sais. »

Son regard amical croisa le mien, fuyant. Il comprit qu'il ne fallait pas insister. Il fallait juste que je fasse ce que Bruce me recommandait de faire, c'était mieux pour tout le monde, sans doute.

Ce n'est qu'une heure après que nous partons du bar. Bruce ramassa la valise-armure que j'avais laissé près de moi, et m'aida à sortir sans que je ne me casse la gueule. Il conduisit prudemment jusqu'à la Tour, sûrement pour éviter que je ne vomisse.

…

J'étais complètement crevé lorsque nous rentrâmes. Cependant, j'étais motivé pour parler à Loki. Bruce me conseilla de me taire et de laisser les choses aller d'elles même. Pas de commentaires sarcastiques ni de remarques cinglantes.

Lorsque j'entrais dans le salon de l'étage commun, j'étais surpris de constater que personne ne me sauta dessus. Thor était auprès de Loki, allongé sur un des nombreux divans. Pendant un long moment la haine m'envahit. L'instant suivant je me sentais coupable. Il avait les yeux rougis et son regard s'illumina lorsqu'il m'aperçut. Thor ne me regarda même pas et serra la main de son frère. Personne ne dit rien. Le silence était vraiment inconfortable. Steve me regarda enfin, m'adressant juste un regard désapprobateur , puis il lâcha prise lorsqu'il vit mon air dépité. Ca devait pas être beau à voir vu sa tête.

« J'aimerais être seul avec Tony, » dit doucement Loki à Thor.

Le blond leva enfin les yeux sur moi, désapprobateur lui aussi, et quitta la pièce en marmonnant quelque chose en Asgardien. Enfin, ce qui me semblait être de l'Asgardien.

Bruce me sourit, Natasha aussi et nous nous retrouvâmes enfin seuls lorsque Steve entraîna les nouveaux à l'extérieur. Pour le moment je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni même par où commencer. Je me contentai juste de m'asseoir sur le tapis, à côté du divan, de sorte à être près de son visage. Il avait l'air exténué. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi convenablement ? Des cernes violacées et prononcées soutenaient son regard émeraude.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » lui demandai-je, en me hasardant à laisser ma main caresser doucement son ventre. J'avais du mal à penser que j'avais vraiment fait ça...cette bosse, toute petite et bien arrondie.

« Moi ca va, » répondit-il, en insistant sur le ''moi''. L'allusion était à peine voilée. Je fis la moue, ce qui le fit sourire. C'était déjà bien mieux.

En cet instant, je me sentais étrangement bien. Et pourtant, j'avais toujours cette envie de le voir disparaître.

« J'ai la tête dans le cul, alors me faire engueuler est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, merci. »

Il rit, et bizarrement je me mis à sourire comme un idiot. Nos regards restèrent fixes pendant un long moment, puis il s'approcha pour quémander un baiser. Je le lui accordait. A vrai dire, je ne voulais pas le blesser à nouveau. Il me paraissait clair que j'avais fait assez de dégâts aujourd'hui. C'était définitivement une journée de merde. Loki semblait vouloir prolonger l'instant, et passa même une de ses mains autour de mon cou, l'autre dans mes cheveux.

« Loki, je vais avoir besoin de temps pour tout ça. »

« Je n'y croyais pas non plus, tu sais...Tony. Est-ce que...tu l'aimes déjà ? Est-ce que tu nous aimes ? Est-ce que...tu m'aimes ? »

Je fronçais les sourcils. Toujours cette histoire. Encore et encore. Mon silence était assez révélateur, et il se détourna de moi.

« J'aimerais me reposer maintenant. »

Bien, c'était reparti pour un tour. Je n'insistais pas et le laissais. Maintenant, il fallait que j'affronte Thor et Steve.

Ca allait être mille fois pire que ça.

Cette journée était définitivement de la bonne grosse merde.

…

Je savais que l'heure était venue de m'expliquer avec Thor. Steve pourrait attendre. Nous y voilà donc. Steve, Clint, Natasha, Thor, Bruce et Sam étaient tous dans la cuisine. Ok, c'était nuit blanche pour la majorité d'entre nous.

La première chose qu'il arriva lorsque j'entrais dans la pièce, était que Thor se leva et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine bombée. Ouais, parce que ce type là quand il se lève ça rigole plus.

« Thor, » fit Steve, en se levant à son tour. « écoute déjà ce qu'il a à te dire. »

Je levais les mains en l'air. « Quoi ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Dans le cas contraire qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Tony n'aggrave pas ton cas s'il te plaît. Fury veut te voir à la première heure. »

Putain, ils étaient organisés les enculés.

Thor s'approcha à nouveau et se posta si près de moi que je pouvais presque me voir rapetisser à vu d'oeil.

« Je t'écoute Homme de Fer, quelles sont tes intentions ? »

J'arquai un sourcil. « Mes intentions ? Euh...j'ai mis ton frère en cloque ok, mais ça s'arrête là. Je t'assure qu'il...putain je ne sais même pas comment prendre ma défense. Que veux-tu que je te dise ? J'ai oublié les capotes ?! »

« J'ignore de quoi tu parles, Stark, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Tes intentions sont-elles bonnes ou mauvaises à l'égard de mon frère ? Il est toujours Prince d'Asgard, et si tu as l'intention de le tuer je ne pourrais empêcher- »

« Le tuer ? Mais je ne suis pas un putain de criminel ! » m'écriai-je.

Steve se frotta les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à Thor. Ce dernier trembla doucement.

« Mon frère, » ajouta t-il ensuite, « a failli mourir à son dernier accouchement, et les mages Asgardiens lui ont assuré qu'il mourrait si jamais il lui arrivait d'avoir un nouvel enfant. »

Ok, alors là je suis complètement paumé mais COMPLETEMENT. De une, Loki a déjà eu des gosses. Ok, cool. Et de deux, il va crever. C'est ça. Ok, donc je suis bien un meurtrier.

Thor me regarda avec haine. « Je ne le savais pas. Comment aurais-je pu... ? »

« Je sais que tu détestes mon frère, et tu serais sans doute capable de tout pour mettre fin à tout cela. »

Ma mâchoire pendait tellement j'étais choqué.

« QUOI ? Mais n'importe quoi ! »

« COMMENT PUIS-JE CROIRE EN TES DIRES ? » gronda Thor.

Steve se plaça entre nous deux directement. « On se calme. Thor, tu devrais aller sur Asgard pour faire venir ces mages ici ou chercher une solution pour empêcher ce qui pourrait arriver. Il faut être prévoyant. Tony, je te conseille de préparer ce que tu vas dire à Fury. Il veut un rapport sur tes intentions, et il veut que tu demandes à Loki de quelle nature sera l'enfant. »

Ma tête allait littéralement exploser. Pitié, tuez moi !

Cette journée de merde venait juste de commencer. Loki enceint. Bruce et ses confidences. Thor et sa fureur, m'accusant de préparer une guerre contre Asgard à travers Loki. Steve le casse couille et son obsession de Fury et des rapports. Mon cerveau tout retourné, encore arrosé à l'alcool. Quelle journée de merde sérieux.

Et ça n'était que le début d'innombrables journées de merde.

…

 _A suivre._

…

*c.f trailer de Civil War / Désolée pour le spoil au cas où quelqu'un ne l'aurait pas vu:S


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Si j'avais su...**

Bonjour tout le monde ! Il s'agit là du dernier chapitre de **2015** , mais nous nous retrouverons en 2016 ! Avec grand plaisir même ! Je vous transmet tous mes vœux pour cette année, je vous adore. J'aimerais également vous signaler que je vais bientôt faire mon apparition dans un nouveau fandom ( _Mad Max_ ) si ça peut vous intéresser. J'aimerais également faire une petite pub pour **Obviously Enough** qui a créée un groupe sur Facebook, appelé _**Le métro de 7h37**_ , si ça peut vous intéresser aussi (j'y suis sous mon vrai nom cependant.)

Sur ce, bonne lecture -pour un chapitre encore plein de questions et plus court, désolée désolée-

Qui a vraiment de l'inspiration pendant les fêtes ? Parce que je suis preneuse x'D.

Bisous bisous. Je vous adore les gens.

Angie.

...

 _POV Loki :_

Il ne m'aime pas.

Il ne m'aime pas.

Comment...

Une nausée, génial. Les mages d'Asgard m'ont avertis qu'avoir un autre enfant serait un véritable danger, voir même mortel.

Lorsque Tony quitte la pièce, je me sens tellement épuisé. Je crois que je l'aime plus que je ne le pensais. Tony ne le sais pas. Peut être que si je le lui disais, il changerait. Comprendrait. M'accepterait. Qui sait... Ou alors, peut être qu'il partirait pour de bon cette fois ci. De toute façon je n'y survivrai peut être pas alors je n'aurais plus de question à me poser.

Si j'avais su...

…

 _POV Tony :_

Fury est un sale fils de pute.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas partir tant que je n'en saurais pas plus sur cet enfant. Et vous n'êtes pas clair dans ce que vous dites. »

« Putain de merde, Fury ! Je sais juste que je suis le père, et, je suppose qu'il ne représentera aucune menace. Ca fait à peine deux mois, six semaines si je m'en souviens bien. Je ne suis au courant que depuis quelques heures, que voulez vous que je sache de plus ? Et puis, bordel je suis crevé. »

Fury haussa les sourcils et s'esclaffa, ce qui me donna encore plus envie de le baffer.

 _Crève et laisse moi déprimer en paix, connard._

« Vous devrez vous y habituer, Tony. Un bébé se moque bien de savoir si vous allez bien ou pas, ou si vous êtes fatigué. Un bébé est égoïste et ne pense qu'à son bien être. »

Je déteste vraiment ce type. Il me rit au nez alors que cette journée est vraiment une journée de merde et que je suis foutrement lessivé. Il mériterait de goûter à mon poing, ça lui ferait du bien. Le regard que je lui lance lui fait comprendre que trop, c'est trop.

Je crois que je déteste vraiment beaucoup de monde en ce moment.

Et ma vie.

Putain Tony reprends toi.

Allons.

Je quitte le SHIELD une heure, avec des devoirs en plus. Ouais, Fury m'a retenu avec des instructions -parler à Loki, lui demander la nature de ses autres gosses, si ils ont déjà eu des problèmes avec les gouvernements de leurs royaumes, si le SHIELD pourrait l'examiner, blablabla...Les champions des casses couilles.

Lorsque je rentre à la Tour, Natasha installe Loki dans mes appartements, et je n'ai ni la force de protester, ni la force de lui parler. Je remarque son regard triste et fatigué. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je fonce dans ma chambre et m'effondre littéralement sur mon lit.

C'est bon Tony, tu vas te réveiller de ce cauchemar, et il aura disparu de ta vie.

 _Vraiment ?_

…

 _POV Loki :_

« Ne t'en fais pas Loki, il est juste fatigué...et il vient de subir l'interrogatoire de Fury. On est tous sur les nerfs après ça. Thor ne devrait plus tarder. Il va revenir avec les mages et nous allons trouver une solution. En attendant, tu devrais aller te reposer, je vais m'occuper du reste de tes affaires. » me sourit gentillement Natasha.

Je peux compter sur elle, je le sais...mais j'aimerais pouvoir avant tout compter sur _lui._

Elle a peut être raison. On va peut être trouver une solution à tout ça. Tony...

J'aurais mieux fait de discuter avec Tony avant de m'installer chez lui, enfin à ses étages j'entends. Natasha me laisse seul après avoir déposé mes sacs dans ma chambre. Je ne l'aime pas. Elle me paraît trop froide. Je ne me sentirai pas bien si je n'allais pas le voir.

Je caresse mon ventre instinctivement.

J'entre dans sa chambre quelques minutes après. Il dort profondément, complètement habillé. Il est beau, semble paisible même s'il doit souffrir. Je décide de m'asseoir à côté de lui, avant de finalement m'allonger. Là, son souffle envahit mes narines. Je pourrais mourir en cet instant, tout serait parfait. Je ne vois plus d'inquiétude sur son visage, ni de haine, de douleur...Juste, Tony. Rien d'autres que ce qu'il devrait être.

Bien sûr, il a fallu qu'il ouvre les yeux. Ses beaux yeux noisettes. Son front se plisse, et je le perds à nouveau. Au départ, il me regarde, ne dit rien. Ses lèvres se retroussent légèrement en un sourire charmant.

« Tu veux l'appeler comment ? Je suis nul pour les noms, enfin, je suppose. Je n'ai pas de gosses alors bon, toi tu es plus...habitué, si j'ose dire »

Je ne dis rien, et il comprend seul que je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de réfléchir à cela. Je reste muet aussi, car je ne voudrais pas aggraver la situation en disant quelque chose qui pourrait le blesser.

Non, je n'y ai pas réfléchi. J'ignore même comment cet enfant serait...et puis, avant tout, j'ignore même si... _peu importe._

« Thor va bientôt revenir, tu ne devrais pas rester ici. Je crois que tout est foutu, tout le monde me prend pour le méchant alors que j'ai juste un putain de problème. Je n'arrive pas à me faire l'idée que le type qui a failli me tuer est maintenant un défenseur de notre monde et que je vais être...père de son môme. Je suis complètement paumé. »

Sa voix meurt sur la fin, et le désespoir m'envahit à ce moment.

Puis il se tait, ferme à nouveau ses yeux. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Après tout, il a raison, en un sens. Tout est de ma faute, c'est moi le méchant, pas lui. Tout le monde s'en prend à lui depuis le début mais c'est moi...Je mérite ce qu'il risque de m'arriver. Ma main caresse à nouveau mon ventre, comme s'il s'agissait là d'un automatisme...Et bien sûr, il ouvre à nouveau ses yeux à ce moment là.

« Je ne t'aime pas Loki, mais j'en doute un peu depuis que je sais que tu vas sans doute m'offrir la seule occasion d'avoir un enfant...Et je crois que, j'en ai marre de me battre. Prends ça pour une capitulation. Tu as gagné, même si tu risques de... »

Je lui souris et pleure en même temps.

« Ce n'est rien Tony, si tu ne m'aime pas. C'est lui que tu dois aimer, pas moi. Peu importe. C'est moi qui ai capitulé avant toi. Tu avais raison, j'ai été idiot, je n'aurais jamais pu te forcer à... »

Tony s'est de nouveau endormi. Moi, je continue de sourire en pleurant. Peu importe, les larmes sont douces sur mes joues, et je m'y réfugie pendant longtemps. Le Tony que j'aime réapparaît, endormi et paisible.

« Si j'avais su je t'aurais tué ce jour là. » je murmure, en embrassant son front.

Puis je me relève, une main sur mon ventre.

 _Thor et les mages arrivent._

 _Je vais enfin savoir si j'ai perdu, ou si, peut être, toi mon petit, tu feras en sorte qu'il m'aime...qu'il nous aime._

…

FLASHBACK :

Ce jour là, Tony travaillait dans son laboratoire avec Bruce.

Ce jour là, Tony n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il avait autant de haine en lui.

Pourtant, lorsque Loki est venu les voir pour saluer ses futurs coéquipiers, Tony s'est rendu compte qu'il était un être complètement noir.

Loki l'a vu dans ses yeux, et c'est à ce moment qu'il a décidé qu'il lui faudrait du temps et de la patience pour que Tony l'apprécie. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que tout se passerait comme ça, c'est sûr.

Pourtant, Tony lui en était sûr.

« Tony, non ! » était tout ce que Bruce avait eu le temps de dire, avant que Tony ne fonce vers Loki, une clé anglaise à la main.

Loki n'avait pas cherché à se défendre au début, car il n'avait pas envie de blesser son nouvel ''ami''.

Tony l'avait plaqué au sol et ses mains s'étaient enroulées automatiquement autour du cou du dieu. Bruce avait les tempes qui devenaient vertes et criait à Tony de se calmer.

« Tony, il est des nôtre maintenant. »

Puis Thor et Steve étaient arrivés, prenant la défense de Loki. Steve s'était excusé et Bruce était parti pour une soirée de thérapie amicale avec Tony.

Loki assurait que tout allait bien, mais ce jour là, il s'était complètement détraqué.

Sa tête, son esprit...Tout. Tout en lui était tourné vers Tony Stark.

C'était le seul qui ne pouvait l'accepter. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? Bruce l'avait défendu alors qu'ils avaient bien eu des différents mais Tony...

D'accord il l'avait jeté de la Tour mais...pourquoi ?

C'était devenu une obsession, et les jours qui suivirent Loki s'était surpris à l'espionner.

Tous les jours. Son labo, à la salle d'entraînement, dans la cuisine...Partout. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire apprécier, aimer. Puis Loki en apprit plus sur la réputation de Tony, et sur lui en fait.

Loki sut exactement à ce moment là comment l'apprivoiser.

Cependant, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il...

 _En mourrait ?_

…

Le corps de Loki tremblait lorsqu'il aperçut les mages.

Cependant, une main vint rejoindre la sienne sur son ventre, et il se perdit dans un océan noisette.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu me tuer, je suis plus fort que toi. » me chuchota t-il à l'oreille.

 _Si j'avais su..._

 _Je n'aurais pas pu. Parce que j'ai trop changé, je ne suis plus le même._

…

A suivre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : So you wanna play with magic ?**

Bonjour tout le monde. Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2016, en retard :S. Tous mes vœux, bonheur, santé, réussite. Je m'excuse pour le retard, pas trop la forme et la pêche en ce moment. J'ai terminé mes partiels cependant, donc je serai ''normalement'' plus disponible... x)

Merci merci et bonne lecture :)

N'oubliez pas l'avis, j'ai besoin de savoir pour l'avancement.

Oh et désolée si je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews. Je les lis, bien sûr et elles me font toujours très plaisir.

Je vous adore ! Grosses bises.

Angie.

...

 _I don't wanna hurt you but you live for the pain_ _  
_ _I'm not tryna say it but it's what you became_ _  
_ _You want me to fix you but it's never enough_

…

Natasha avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres en regardant Loki et Tony. En fait, elle avait l'impression de les voir pour la première fois. Puis elle eut un pincement au cœur. Elle les enviait, c'est vrai. Cela la rendait triste, mais heureuse. Tony ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu'il a, Loki le sait lui. Même s'ils ne se l'avouaient pas, ils s'aiment, c'était vraiment visible. Ou alors, Tony faisait ça juste pour être débarrassé de Loki ?

Elle fronça les sourcils. Steve et Thor, accompagnés de trois femmes blondes, grandes et vêtues de grands peignoirs dorés s'avancèrent. Elles détaillèrent chaque chose autour d'elles, leur yeux respectivement gris perle, voir blanc vagabondant d'objet en objet.

Tony serra la main de Loki et sentit ce dernier frémir, frissonner.

« Tu as froid ? »

Loki lèva ses prunelles fatiguées sur Tony. Lui aussi était fatigué, mais ses traits tirés étaient toujours aussi beaux.

« Juste une chose Tony, si jamais je ne- »

« Chut, » l'interrompit Tony, en lui collant un doigt sur la bouche. « T'as pas intérêt de dire ce que je pense, sinon c'est moi qui te tue. »

Et le revoilà qui sourit. Ils souriaient. Natasha sourit et Thor aussi. Steve sourit en les voyant. Bruce enlaça Natasha par derrière, croisant ses doigts sur son ventre et sourit.

Les mages installèrent leurs équipements étranges -des pierres, des tissus, des fluides visqueux- puis ordonnèrent le début car « nous sommes très occupées, nous devons faire vite ». Thor demanda à tout le monde de sortir, sauf à Tony. De toute façon, il ne serait pas parti. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore là cet idiot ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on croyait qu'il le détestait...Oh merde, il est tombé amoureux ce con.

Les yeux de Tony s'écarquillèrent. Il avait compris.

Pas terrible pour un génie. Il regarda Loki qui s'endormait lorsque les mages firent voguer leur mains au dessus de son corps. Il s'inquiètait.

« Qu'est-ce que- »

« Nous devons l'endormir pour qu'il ne sentent pas les décharges magiques, cela pourrait le tuer. »

 _Ok. Soufflons. Calmons nous. C'est bon._

Thor croisa le regard de Tony. Rassurant, pour une fois. Il ne s'en veulouaient plus. C'est normal. Si jamais... Tony secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées obscures.

 _Tu aurais dû lui dire plus tôt que tu l'aimes._

Le rituel qui eut lieu ensuite était étrange mais semblait naturel lorsqu'on côtoyait le monde de la magie. Des volutes dorés parcouraient la pièce, le corps de Loki. Les trois femmes formaient un cercle imperturbable, leurs mains liées. Parfois, l'une d'entre elles fronçait les sourcils, une autre marmonnait quelque chose de bizarre ou encore l'autre s'assurait du bon fonctionnement du sortilège en répétant plusieurs fois l'action.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une bonne heure que Thor et Tony les virent s'arrêter.

Tony ne tenait plus en place et les femmes s'en rendirent compte. Parler à un Midgardien ne devait pas être très gratifiant ou noble pour elles, car elles s'adressèrent directement à Thor, avant de quitter la Tour avec de multiples révérences et de ''Mon Seigneur''.

Bonjour les clichés médiévaux.

Thor s'avança vers Tony et posa une main sur son épaule. Le Midgardien avait le front plissé d'inquiétude, et il jetait sans cesse des coups d'œil au corps toujours endormi du dieu.

« Mon ami, je suis heureux. Mon frère peut s'en sortir mais cela ne dépend que de lui...et de toi je dois dire. »

Tony hocha la tête, un peu soulagé mais garda le silence, incitant le blond à poursuivre.

« Loki va devoir se reposer, manger pour soutenir l'enfant. Les mages m'ont dit que le bébé était déjà bien développé et qu'il serait humain en ayant des facultés magiques. Ce qui veut dire que Loki devra avoir beaucoup d'énergie, au risque de ne pas pouvoir le mettre au monde. Il va aussi avoir besoin de beaucoup d'attention,...et d'amour. »

« Je vois, » dit Tony, repensant à l'étrange sentiment qui l'avait alors envahi il y avait peu.

« En fait, les mages ont évoqué un moyen magique assez particulier qui permettrait à Loki et au bébé d'aller bien, mais qui requiert tout de même beaucoup de prévention. » ajouta Thor, en arquant un sourcil, semblant sous entendre quelque chose.

Tony le fixa un long moment avant de comprendre.

« Je...Oh, oui. Je vois, bien sûr. Enfin, bien sûr, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abuser de lui non plus mais si ça peut aider je...Enfin, tu m'as compris je pense. »

« Je veux juste que tu fasses attention, il est fragile et...c'est mon frère, je ne veux pas le perdre. J'ai grandi avec lui et même si nous avons eu des différents il est malgré tout devenu quelqu'un de bien. » sourit doucement le blond.

Tony le lui rendit et hocha la tête, compréhensif. Une idée lui vint alors. Thor se levait déjà. Il fallait laisser Loki se reposer et il devait aller voir le Colonel Fury pour le rapport.

« Je pensais à quelque chose, » lui dit alors Tony, l'arrêtant dans sa progression.

Thor se tourna vers lui. « Je t'écoute. »

« Peut être qu'un peu d'air frais ferait le plus grand bien à Loki. » sourit le milliardaire, en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à son amant.

Il était toujours profondément endormi, paisible et beau.

« Sans aucun doute. Oui, je le pense. »

« On pourrait partir en France pour quelques semaines. J'ai une résidence là bas, en Bretagne. L'air marin lui fera du bien, et à nous aussi. » suggéra le génie, en haussant les épaules.

Thor sembla réfléchir un moment.

« C'est une bonne idée, mais je pense qu'il serait encore mieux vous y soyez vous deux, rien que vous deux. Cela vous permettrait de...profiter un peu. » sourit Thor.

Tony lui rendit son sourire, et lorsque le dieu quitta la Tour il s'installa près de Loki.

« Bien, ce sera juste toi et moi alors. »

…

L'idée avait été un succès, et même si Clint boudait parce qu'il avait toujours rêvé de voir la France, il leur souhaita tout de même de passer un bon moment. Loki n'était pas contre l'idée de changer d'air, et même, de partager cet air avec Tony. Il était soulagé en sachant que l'aventure n'était pas terminé pour lui, mais fatigué tout de même.

Tony avait réservé un vol privé, rien que pour lui et Loki. 7h30 de vol les attendaient, et un peu plus de trois semaines en France.

L'avion privé de chez Stark Industries était bien équipé. Chambre, douche, bar...tout ce qu'il fallait. Enfin, le bar n'était pas vraiment nécessaire dans ce cas là.

Loki passa près de 5 heures à dormir et Tony resta avec lui. Pendant un moment, Loki ouvrit les yeux et surprit le milliardaire qui l'observait dans son sommeil. Il lui sourit.

« Tu vois quelque chose d'intéressant ? » murmura t-il.

Tony se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa doucement, puis plus langoureusement. Ses mains allèrent à la rencontre du corps de Loki, caressa son ventre et ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux.

« Loki, il faut que je te dise... »

Loki rigola doucement. « On doit vraiment parler maintenant, Tony ? Ta bosse me fait envie. »

Tony mordilla son cou et se frotta un peu plus à la bosse du dieu. Leurs respirations et gémissements se mêlèrent ensemble, formant une chorale sensuelle.

« C'est important, » continua Tony alors que Loki le déshabillait. Il était en transe, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

S'envoyer en l'air en l'air. Pardonnez le jeu de mots mais c'était foutrement vrai.

« Ah bon ? » continua Loki, en l'empoignant par la queue lorsque son boxer avait rejoint le tas de fringues par terre.

Tony siffla et lécha les lèvres de son amant. Il lui retira ses vêtements de repos, trop grands et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche. Il bougeait afin que la main qui la tenait si bien puisse le branler doucement. C'était bon bordel.

« Oui, important, oh putain oui, c'est bon. »

Loki s'esclaffa à nouveau. « Ca fait longtemps, j'ai envie de toi maintenant. Vite. »

Tony dévora du regard le corps nu sous lui et se lécha les lèvres en écartant les cuisses du dieu. Son ventre était rond, bossu et parfait. Tony y déposa un bisou avant de glisser vers sa bite. Il laissa une traînée de bave et goba la queue avant de la sucer avidement. Loki souleva son bassin en l'air, butant contre la gorge de Tony. Ses cheveux noirs bouclés s'éparpillèrent partout sur l'oreiller de satin et Tony l'aspira littéralement. Loki cru qu'il allait mourir, il suffoqua.

Tony se stoppa net.

« Ca va ? »

Loki sourit et l'embrassa lorsque le visage du génie apparut au dessus de lui. Ses yeux se perlèrent de larmes. « Oui, c'est juste que... _je t'aime._ »

Tony sourit. « Justement, c'est de ça que je voulais te parler. _Je t'aime aussi Loki._ »

…

Il y avait vraiment du bon dans le fait de s'envoyer en l'air dans les airs. C'était les performances, les sensations. Enfin, c'était l'avis de Tony.

Maintenant, ils étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre, en cuillère. Tony reniflait les cheveux de Loki, s'enivrait de sa peau contre la sienne. Ses mains étaient jointes à celles de Loki sur son ventre.

« Tu t'es surpassé, je dois dire. » commenta Loki.

« Je sais, c'est toujours ce qu'on me dit, » rigola Tony. « J'aime tes cheveux. Ils sont beaux comme ça. »

Loki haussa les épaules et caressa les mains de Tony.

« J'ai faim, » dit-il.

Tony haussa les sourcils. « Si tu t'attends à ce que je te cuisine quelque chose- »

« Oh non, je ne voudrais pas mourir d'une indigestion. » s'esclaffa le dieu.

« Quoi ? » s'indigna Tony, tout sourire. Il pivota, de sorte à se retrouver à nouveau au dessus de Loki, appuyé sur ses avant bras de chaque côté de sa tête. « Qui t'as dit ça ? »

Loki rigolait à gorge déployée. « Natasha. Elle m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à ce que tu cuisinais. Elle a évoqué une omelette noire, me semble t-il. Une omelette aux...en fait, elle n'a jamais deviné à quoi était cette omelette. »

Tony rit. « Elles sont bonnes mes omelettes...Tiens donc, c'est pour ça qu'ils disaient tous qu'ils avaient déjà déjeuné. »

Loki le fixa, toujours en train de rire. Tony en profita pour se pencher et l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres étaient chaudes et impatientes.

« Je vais aller voir ce que je peux trouver de mangeable, alors. » termina Tony, avant de disparaître de la chambre.

…

« Alors, où se trouve ta résidence ? » demanda Loki, en regardant par la fenêtre.

Il ne voyait que l'océan à perte de vue, à travers les nuages. C'était beau.

« Près de _Saint Malo_ , à _Saint Suliac_. Tu verras, ça change beaucoup de New York et c'est magnifique. La résidence est prêt de la plage, sur une pointe montagneuse. »

Loki buvait ses paroles. « Je ne suis jamais allé en France. Tu sais parler Français ? »

Tony sourit. « Plus ou moins. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Et quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent en France.

 _Je t'aime aussi Loki._

 _Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve que tu me dises ça._

 _Tony..._

 _Pourvu que rien ne change et pourvu que...je réussisse à rester assez longtemps avec toi pour que tu l'aimes, lui aussi._

…

 _A suivre._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : One more problem.**

A noter que j'ai abandonné le point de vue fixe, on vogue maintenant de perso en perso.

Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews ;) !

...

Si il y avait quelque chose d'incroyable, c'était l'emplacement de la résidence. C'était exactement ce qui avait plu à Tony, en fait. C'est vrai qu'elle était foutrement bien placée. On pouvait y voir la mer à perte de vue, y avoir accès par le jardin et la résidence était bâtie sur la pointe du rocher. C'était extrêmement solide, et ça donnait l'impression qu'elle s'envolait, qu'elle était suspendue dans les airs, sur la mer. C'était incroyablement beau !

Tony déposa les bagages dans l'entrée tandis que Loki, impressionné par la vue, s''était empressé d'aller l'admirer de plus près sur le balcon.

 _Tiens, ça me rappelle quelque chose,_ se dit Tony.

Il eut un petit sourire triste en songeant à l'avant. Comme il s'était comporté, comment il avait agi avec Loki... Étrange comme sensation.

Après avoir déposé leurs bagages, dans la très grande chambre, Tony proposa à Loki une balade.

Celle ci débuta par un tour du propriétaire, ou Loki poussait des soupirs admiratifs à chaque pièce, et se termina dans le jardin. Il y avait un escalier en bois, mais tout de même solide, par lequel on pouvait rejoindre la plage. Il s'agissait là d'une petit bout de plage, et il y avait même une passerelle au bout de laquelle un petit bateau était amarré.

« Ca a du te coûter...euh, beaucoup. » dit Loki, déstabilisé par la beauté de la vue.

Il posa ses mains sur son ventre. « J'aimerais bien qu'il la voit, un jour. » chuchota t-il, ensuite.

Tony sourit et s'approcha de Loki. « On verra quand il sera né, qu'en dis-tu ? Pour le moment, » il se pencha et fit basculer Loki dans ses bras, le portant à la façon ''princesse'', « tu vas aller te reposer. »

…

Loki dormit étonnement longtemps. Lui qui avait déjà passé une grande partie du voyage à dormir, voilà qu'il remettait ça. Tony le regardait dormir, paniquant lorsqu'il ne voyait plus sa poitrine se soulever. Il s'approchait alors de lui, mais quelques secondes plus tard, il respirait à nouveau.

L'ingénieur fronça les sourcils.

Il rejoignit l'atelier qu'il avait fait installer alors qu'il venait d'acheter la résidence. Il était plus petit et moins ''développé'' que celui de la Tour ou de la Villa de Miami, mais il restait tout de même correct.

« JARVIS, tu es là ? » demanda Tony, en tapant dans ses mains comme pour réveiller l'IA.

« _Toujours Monsieur, »_ lui répondit alors l'interpellé.

Le génie s'installa à son bureau, voyant les écrans holographiques se mettre en place en face de lui. Sur ceux ci, il y avait différentes affaires. Des affaires concernant ses armures, l'état des affaires de Stark Industries... Il pouvait rarement s'octroyer une pause.

« JARVIS, je veux un écran où s'affiche les constantes de Loki. Débrouille toi, et profites en pour faire des analyses en scannant son corps. Si tu peux détecter quelque chose de bizarre, dis le moi. »

« _Bien, Monsieur._ » obéit-il.

Tony se mit alors au boulot, signant, remplissant, cochant, affinant, cherchant, soupirant. Ca l'emmerdait à un point le boulot, en ce moment. Il était fatigué, mais ne parvenait à se reposer correctement. Loki pouvait avoir cet enfant, mais n'était pas complètement tiré d'affaire. C'était ça le truc, et en plus, il se sentait terriblement coupable. Coupable d'avoir fuit comme un con et un lâche. Coupable de l'avoir traité ainsi, le poussant à faire des choses qu'il ne désirait sûrement pas au départ.

Putain, il était perdu. Et cassé.

Merde.

« _Monsieur,_ » fit JARVIS, le tirant de sa rêverie.

Tony releva la tête pour apercevoir les constantes s'alarmer. L'écran était rouge.

 _Quoi ? Mais que... ?_

« _Monsieur Laufeyson fait actuellement de l'apnée du sommeil. J'ai fait une analyse, et il y a un lien avec sa magie. Monsieur Laufeyson est en train de perdre toute sa magie. Il semblerait que ce soit l'être à l'intérieur de lui qui le lui subtilise. La magie disparaît donc du corps de Monsieur Laufeyson pour se transférer dans celui de votre enfant. J'ignore si Monsieur Laufeyson peut tout de même garder sa magie ainsi, mais- »_

Déjà, Tony ne l'écoutait plus et montait quatre à quatre les marches pour retourner dans la chambre. Il y découvrit un Loki plutôt agité, qui semblait se débattre, étouffer.

Tony arriva et prit son pouls. Faible, irrégulier. Presque inexistant.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Du bouche à bouche, ça risquait pas d'être dangereux ? Un massage cardiaque ? C'était exclu, dangereux s'il était encore conscient.

« _Monsieur, vous devriez-_ »

Mais au même moment, Loki sursauta. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts. Il cligna des yeux, semblant comprendre doucement ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il calma sa respiration, et posa ses yeux sur Tony.

« Qu'est-ce que... » commença t-il.

Tony lui prit la main.

« Faut que je t'explique deux trois trucs. Calme toi d'abord, on verra ensuite. »

…

Loki fronça les sourcils. Il n'arrivait clairement pas à s'imaginer que l'enfant qu'il portait était en train de le tuer. Enfin, à la base si. Il aurait du le tuer, mais à la fin, pas maintenant. Et les mages lui avaient dit qu'il pouvait l'avoir.

Oui, mais avec beaucoup de précaution. Et peut être qu'elles ne pouvaient pas savoir ce qu'il allait alors se passer. Loki se massa les tempes et soupira. Il était fatigué, et dépérissait à vue d'œil. Ses cernes, sa perte de poids. Mince, les nausées aussi. Il se rendit compte trop tard de son envie de vomir, et, déjà, Tony l'aidait à se lever pour qu'il aille se débarbouiller.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Tony. » parvint-il à articuler, après qu'il eut rincé sa bouche.

Tony l'observait du coin de l'œil, inquiet. Ok, il n'allait clairement pas bien. Sa peau était pâle, ses cernes creusées, ses joues également. Il semblait tellement frêle.

« Tu veux te recoucher ? » lui demanda Tony.

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre, de toute façon ?

Loki refusa. « Il faut que Thor fasse venir les mages à nouveau. Je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps comme ça. Il faut qu'elles trouvent quelque chose pour empêcher que notre bébé ne me tue. »

Tony vint l'enlacer. « D'accord. Calme toi. On va trouver quelque chose pour que le bébé ne te pique pas toute ta magie, et t'en laisse suffisamment pour que tu puisses rester auprès de nous. »

Loki posa ses yeux verts sur Tony. Le génie quémanda un baiser que le dieu lui accorda.

Décidément, tout n'était pas aussi simple. Lui qui se semblait sorti d'affaires -quoi que- il n'en était définitivement plus sûr.

Les mains de Tony se posèrent sur la bosse.

« Oui, on va trouver. » conclut-il, d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

…

Cette nuit là, Loki dormait contre lui, la bosse de son ventre s'appuyant contre le ventre de Tony. Le génie avait les yeux fermés, mais refusait de dormir. Il ouvrait les yeux de temps en temps, vérifiant si Loki était toujours avec lui. Puis il fermait à nouveau les yeux.

Cette situation était stressante.

Dans la journée, Tony avait appelé New York. C'était Steve qui lui avait répondu. Tony lui avait rapidement expliqué la situation, et Le Captain lui avait répondu qu'il transmettrait les informations à Thor. Ce dernier était à New York et pourrait donc repartir pour Asgard très rapidement.

Lorsque Tony se sentit doucement glisser vers le sommeil, il se réveilla en sursaut. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il sentit une main froide dans la sienne. Il s'affola, décida de se calmer et prit le pouls de Loki.

Aucun.

Aucun.

Aucun.

 _Aucun._

 _Au...cun._

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il ne parvenait plus à respirer correctement. Pourquoi JARVIS ne l'avait pas réveillé pour l'alerter ? Merde, c'est vrai, JARVIS n'avait pas les mêmes commandes dans cette résidence. Putain !

Depuis combien de temps Loki ne respirait-il plus ?

Il était clairement inconscient. Aucune réaction. Rien.

Pendant un moment, Tony se surprit à ne rien faire.

 _Qu'en penses-tu Tony ? Si tu ne faisais rien, tu pourrais juste leur dire que tu n'as rien pu faire ? Qu'en penses-tu ?_

 _Tu rêvais qu'il meure. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?_

 _Mais..._

 _Je l'aime maintenant. C'est différent._

…

 _Vraiment ?_

 _Vraiment ?_

Tony se donna une gifle, ce qui le réveilla et l'encouragea à agir. Il ne fallait plus qu'il pense ainsi. Il commença alors un massage cardiaque, suivit du bouche à bouche.

C'était long. Très long. Mais Loki restait pareil. Paisible. Beau. Divin. Pâle...Froid...Immobile.

Tony commençait à pleurer.

« Loki ? »

Il n'y avait que le silence à présent.

Il lui prit la main.

« Loki ? »

 _Loki..._

…

 _A suivre._

 _Ne me frappez pas x)._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : I have a plan.**

...

Note de l'auteur : J'ai mis un peu de temps à écrire ce chapitre, parce que je me concentre un peu plus sur ma nouvelle fiction « Cette chose appelée la vie » et que la reprise à la fac était assez difficile je dois dire. Si ce chapitre est court et qu'il fait transition, c'est normal xD J'espère que vous aimerez quand même. Je vous embrasse.

Bonne lecture.

Angie.

...

Pendant plusieurs minutes, donc, Tony ne fit rien. Il resta là, les yeux bien ouverts à fixer le corps ''endormi'' de Loki. Et ça, pour être endormi il l'était. Cela faisait déjà un bon moment que le dieu n'avait plus bougé, si ce n'était d'avoir réagi aux tentatives de Tony pour le ramener.

« Monsieur, si je peux vous conseiller de- » commença la voix de JARVIS, comme sortie de nulle part.

Tony l'interrompit alors que l'IA n'avait même pas pu terminer sa phrase. « Excellente idée, J. »

Tony se précipita littéralement à l'atelier où il attrapa les gantelets qu'il venait tout juste d'améliorer. Il s'emmêla les pieds dans les fils et autres affaires qui pouvaient traîner par terre, puis il fonça à nouveau dans la chambre.

Il y retrouva Loki -ou plutôt le corps de Loki. Il monta sur le lit, le matelas s'affaissant sous son poids et plaça les gantelets sur la poitrine de Loki, dénudée au préalable. Si cela pouvait avoir le même effet d'un défibrillateur, qui sait ? Il n'avait jamais essayé, et techniquement, Loki est un dieu alors il fallait tenter tout et n'importe quoi.

« Demi puissance, » dit-il, en plaçant ses mains gantelées comme nécessaire, une main sur le flanc droit et une autre sur le haut de la poitrine, à gauche.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, se calmant comme il le put, puis poussa l'énergie à demi puissance. Le corps de Loki convulsa un peu, tressauta, bondit légèrement puis retomba. Puis rien d'autre.

Tony fronça les sourcils, mais n'abandonna pas. Il repositionna ses mains correctement, soupira et annonça ''pleine puissance''. Des gouttes de sueurs perlèrent sur son front. Si ça ne fonctionnait pas, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Il fallait tenter.

Le corps de Loki se souleva avec le choc, puis les yeux émeraudes s'ouvrirent démesurément. Pendant un moment, Loki resta ainsi, surpris. Il essayait de reprendre sa respiration et de se calmer. Tony abandonna ses gantelets, et le força à s'allonger.

« Bordel, Loki, » jura le génie. Il se retenait de ne pas le prendre dans ses bras.

Il avait failli le perdre à nouveau. S'en était de trop. Il fallait vite que les mages arrivent, ou bien Loki serait mort. Tony avait eu de la chance avec son idée, mais elle ne fera pas longtemps l'affaire.

Loki aperçut l'inquiétude sur le visage de son amant. Il posa une main sur sa joue.

« Tony, je...veux...Je pense que pour calmer l'enfant il faudrait... »

Loki laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais Tony avait bien compris. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas. Loki était déjà très faible, et même si Thor lui avait affirmé que c'était bon pour le bébé et Loki, il ne voulait pas. Non, il ne pouvait pas avant tout. Il avait failli le perdre, bordel.

Loki se releva doucement et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient fraîches mais se réchauffèrent contre celles de Tony. Le génie haleta et gémit doucement contre la bouche du dieu.

Il sentit les mains de Loki glisser de ses épaules à son bas de pyjama. Sa queue était déjà ardente de désir, mais Tony ne pouvait pas. Loki comprenait bien que Tony ne voulait pas le faire, alors qu'il avait frôlé la mort de très, très près.

« Loki, » tenta le milliardaire, entre deux baisers.

Mais le jötun le repoussa afin de pouvoir le chevaucher. Il se mordit les lèvres en sentant l'érection sur laquelle il était assis. Un plaisir montait en lui. Il en avait besoin, et le bébé aussi. Cela le calmerait, et peut être arrêterait-il de lui pomper son énergie, si Tony lui en procurait.

C'était la seule façon. Thor l'avait dit à Tony. Et le génie le savait bien. C'était donc à Loki de prendre les rennes pour éviter que Tony ne se sente coupable.

Loki fit passer son tee-shirt par dessus sa tête et le jeta par terre. Bientôt, son bas et son caleçon vinrent rejoindre le bout de tissu. Il en fut de même pour ceux de Tony.

Tony posa ses mains sur les hanches de Loki. Ce dernier se pencha et embrassa avidement la bouche du génie. En même temps, il s'empala doucement sur la bite dressé de Tony. Il haleta et gémit sur ses lèvres, griffa les épaules de Tony jusqu'au sang et bougea tout seul.

Ok, Tony avait donc décidé de le laisser faire. Loki ne se sentait pas faible, juste...bizarre. Ses sensations étaient différentes, lui semblait-il. Il sentait son cœur battre plus rapidement que d'habitude, et la sensation de Tony en lui était plus douloureuse. D'ordinaire, c'était juste divin et il n'avait aucun problème à se sentir ainsi écarté.

Là...

« Aïe, hum. » gémit-il, lorsqu'il percuta sa prostate brutalement.

...c'était douloureux.

Tony vit Loki pleurer. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre.

« Loki, » commença le génie, en posant une main sur sa joue.

Les yeux émeraudes croisèrent les prunelles noisettes.

« Tony, je crois que je... »

Loki dut s'arrêter tant il était essoufflé. Essoufflé, sérieusement ? Il était un dieu, il n'était jamais essoufflé. Bon sang. Il sentait son cœur battre rapidement, trop rapidement. Et ses articulations étaient douloureuses, fragiles. Il resta un moment immobile, se retirant doucement de sa position assise. Il sentit la bite de Tony quitter son cul et grimaça de souffrance.

Tony le regarda tomber à côté de lui.

« Je crois que je suis... »

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à le dire tant c'était étrange. Peut être que c'était pour cela qu'il avait failli y passer. Et puis, c'était logique, en un sens. Le bébé lui avait volé toute sa magie, alors il...

« Je suis humain. » déclara finalement Loki.

Il ne se rendit même pas compte que du sang tâchait les draps, s'échappant d'entre ses cuisses. Il se mit à pleurer, et Tony vint l'enlacer. Le génie n'avait pas besoin d'explication. C'était logique. Mais il y avait autre chose. Une évidence qui lui sauta aux yeux.

« Loki, les hommes mortels ne peuvent pas porter d'enfant. »

Loki avala difficilement sa salive. Le silence s'installa.

« Il faut vite que les mages viennent, Tony. »

Tony approuva. Ca tombait sous le sens.

« En attendant, il faut que l'on finisse ce qu'on a commencé. C'est la seule façon de procurer de l'énergie au bébé. Il pourra se rabattre sur ça. Je dois être complètement à sec de magie, ou alors, il ne doit pas me rester grand chose. Je vais être trop faible, et le sexe est la seule façon de nous donner de la force. »

Tony posa ses yeux sur la bosse. Tout s'était passé tellement vite. Ou alors, était-ce leur bébé qui était trop fort ?

« Tu vas avoir mal, Loki. Tu ne peux plus te protéger magiquement contre la douleur. Ca sera comme si c'était la première fois que...que tu le faisais _vraiment_ je veux dire. »

Loki hocha la tête. Il avait déjà eu des enfants, et il l'avait déjà fait, mais...il avait toujours sur sa magie pour ne ressentir que ce qu'il voulait. Le plaisir, les bonnes sensations. Pas le sang, les déchirures.

Tony se positionna au dessus de Loki quand celui ci lui fit un signe de la tête.

Il commença par insérer un doigt dans son cul, le consultant du regard. Loki se mordit la lèvre mais hocha la tête. C'était quand même bon. Un deuxième doigt arriva, et Tony effectua des petits mouvements de ciseaux. Le dieu acquiesça en grimaçant.

« Ne te retire pas, ne fais pas attention. »

Tony n'avait jamais fait ça avec quelqu'un qui ne l'avait jamais fait. Ok, techniquement Loki l'avait déjà fait...mais non en fait.

Tony inséra alors un troisième doigt, et il entendit Loki siffler. Lorsque ce dernier semblait avoir repris ses esprits, il les bougea un peu, observant les réactions de l'autre.

Loki avait la bouche grande ouverte, respirant lourdement. Ses poings étaient serrés, tenant fermement les draps.

« Je peux ? » lui demanda ensuite Tony. Il ne pouvait plus tenir, sa bite était trop douloureuse. Et, dans un recoin éloigné et sombre de sa tête, Tony trouvait ça foutrement sexy.

Loki était foutrement sexy en ce moment même.

Loki rouvrit les yeux et sa bouche forma un grand « O » quand la queue de Tony glissa en lui. Il y alla doucement, délicatement et finit par s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde.

Loki était si serré. C'était comme s'il ne l'avait jamais baisé auparavant, alors que bon, ils en avaient eu des aventures.

« Attends, » haleta Loki, lorsque Tony voulu se retirer.

Le génie obéit, observant Loki serrer les dents. Il était rouge, essoufflé. On aurait dit qu'il était sur le point de tomber dans les pommes.

« Tu es imposant, Tony. » parvint-il à dire, en deux halètements.

Tony retint un sourire. « Essaye de te calmer, tu vas y arriver. »

Loki essaya de caler sa respiration sur celle de son amant...

Puis il finit par s'évanouir.

…

Loki se réveilla, et le soleil avait déjà bien envahi la chambre. Tony n'était pas à ses côtés, et il était encore nu. Des draps étaient remontés sur sa poitrine, et il caressa instinctivement la bosse de son ventre.

« J'espère que tu vas bien aujourd'hui, mon amour. » chuchota t-il, doucement.

Il se releva doucement et s'arrêta de bouger lorsque sa tête se mit à tourner. Il se souvenait de cette nuit et aperçut la tâche de sang sur les draps. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il se passait.

Humain. Mortel. Tout ce qu'il avait jadis détesté.

Il mit sa tête dans ses mains, et, lorsqu'il fut calmé enfila un peignoir qui traînait par terre. Ses sensations étaient étranges. Il était bizarre de voir comme un humain voyait, et de sentir comme un humain sentait. Tout semblait plus compliqué, douloureux, difficile. Il avait des courbatures dans le dos, des picotements dans les cheveux et ses paupières étaient lourdes.

Il était affamé aussi.

Loki émergea du couloir et rejoignit la cuisine.

Il aperçut Thor et Tony en train de discuter. Le blond avait du rejoindre la résidence dans la matinée. Quelle heure était-il ? Le temps passait vite, trop vite.

Le visage de son frère s'illumina lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Thor l'enlaça, et Loki lui rendit son étreinte. Puis le brun remarqua Tony qui les observait en souriant.

« Les mages seront là ce soir, mon frère. Je... »

Thor serra plus modérément les épaules frêles de son frère. Il ne sentait plus non plus la magie couler dans ses veines. Il n'y avait que...que du sang humain. C'était exactement la même sensation que lorsqu'il serrait la main de Tony, ou bien même de Fury.

« On va trouver quelque chose, mon frère. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, nous ne te laisserons pas tomber. Les autres voulaient venir, mais il y a eu un problème à New York. Encore un individu qui essaye de dominer la Terre. »

Loki sourit. Thor posa une main sur le ventre de son frère.

« Je pourrais être son parrain ? » lui demanda le blond, en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Tony lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« C'est pas les parents qui décident ? » plaisanta t-il.

Thor s'esclaffa aussi.

« Et pour le prénom, vous avez décidé ? »

« On ne sait même pas s'il s'agit d'une fille ou d'un garçon. » lui répondit Loki.

« Vous le saurez ce soir, » sourit Thor.

Tony leur dit que le petit-déjeuner, bien que très tardif, était servi. Il embrassa Loki et lui demanda comment il se sentait, puis ils allèrent dans la cuisine.

…

Le soir même, les mages arrivèrent. A nouveau, Tony fut surpris de découvrir leurs apparences. Cette fois ci, elles avaient changé et étaient vêtues de longues robes rouges, leurs cheveux noirs leurs tombant presque aux pieds. Leurs yeux étaient blancs, comme si elles étaient aveugles.

« Je vois, » fit l'une d'entre elles en examinant Loki.

Celui ci était allongé sur un des canapés du très grand salon.

« Tout à fait, » continua une autre.

La troisième resta silencieuse, faisant vagabonder ses mains au dessus du corps du mage. Loki les observait en silence. Tony ne tenait plus en place et Thor avait les bras croisés sur son torse.

« Bien, » finit-elle par dire.

Elles se regroupèrent toutes les trois. Celle qui avait parlé en dernière semblait être la chef, la plus expérimentée. Elle s'approcha des trois hommes.

« Je peux vous dire le sexe de l'enfant, et je peux également vous suggérer des solutions qui pourraient, je dis bien pourraient, pallier la perte de la magie. »

Tony hocha la tête. Thor et Loki firent de même après un moment.

« L'enfant est une fille. Puissante, très puissante. Elle possède exactement les mêmes capacités magiques que son père porteur. » Elle se tourna vers Loki, « Vous devez venir sur Asgard pour subir une cure magique, ainsi que des injections magiques. C'est la seule façon pour vous de pouvoir garder cet enfant, et de pouvoir lui donner naissance. Les mortels de sexe masculin ne peuvent pas porter, vous le savez. Lorsque vous aurez accouché, vous aurez le choix entre continuer ces cures magiques, en ignorant totalement si vous pourrez un jour recouvrir l'usage de la magie, ou bien rester un humain, tout en sachant que vos jours seront comptés. »

Après ce monologue, Loki consulta Tony du regard. Le génie semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne fallait pas penser à l'après. Il fallait juste se concentrer sur le maintenant. Enfin, pour le moment. Tout ce que Loki voulait, c'était donner naissance à leur fille, et il verrait ensuite.

Thor et les deux autres hommes remercièrent les mages.

Le blond expliqua à Tony qu'il les emmènerait à Asgard, étant donné qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le faire maintenant.

Tony déclara alors qu'ils resteraient ici pour cette nuit. Il ordonna à Loki d'aller se reposer et prépara leurs affaires.

Le lendemain, après que Loki ait jeté un dernier regard à la magnifique vue de la plage de _Saint-Suliac_ , ils furent tous les trois emportés par un flot arc-en-ciel.

…

 _A suivre._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Ce royaume fait d'or, et pourtant si sombre.**

 _« Chaque être est doué d'un don qui lui permet d'être un soutien, une consolation ou une lumière pour les autres mais aussi d'être une faille, une fêlure, une fragilité, qui réclame l'aide d'autrui. »_

 _(Lenoir)_

Tony avait déjà été sur Asgard. Tout les Avengers en fait. Il y avait eu cette fête pour accueillir Thor parmi les Avengers, puis celle destinée à Loki. Tony se souvenait s'être méchamment bourré la gueule, et on l'avait retrouvé entre les mains de plusieurs Asgardiennes qui étaient intriguées de connaître les performances d'un ''simple mortel''. Pas si simple que ça, en avaient-elle conclut.

Tony n'était donc pas surpris de voir l'or par ci, l'or par là et puis tiens, même de l'or dans ce coin là bas.

Dans le Palais, Frigga vint les rejoindre pour les saluer. Elle prit Loki dans ses bras et caressa son ventre. Elle vint ensuite vers Tony.

« Vous semblez épuisé, allez vous reposer. » lui dit-elle, en posant une main sur son bras.

Tony lui sourit, mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'il vit que Loki était emmené pendant que sa mère lui parlait.

« Attendez, où vont-ils ? »

Il désigna Loki, Thor ainsi que les femmes habillées en blanc qui l'emmenait. Frigga lui sourit et le rassura.

« Loki doit se faire examiner par nos soigneuses. Ce sont elles qui feront l'accouchement. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste que, Loki va être dans une position assez inconfortable, et ce n'est jamais agréable d'être ainsi. C'est lui qui m'a demandé de vous occuper. »

Tony soupira. « Je dois être avec lui. Je...je serai toujours là pour lui, même si j'ai mis du temps pour me rendre compte que c'est ce que j'avais à faire. »

Frigga lui fit un tendre sourire. « Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup. Venez, je vais vous accompagner aux appartements de Loki, et, ensuite vous me ferez le plaisir de vous reposer. »

Tony lui sourit, mais avait tout de même du mal à cacher son désaccord. Il fronça les sourcils.

 _Bon, après tout, les gens d'ici savent ce qu'ils font et ok, je suis crevé._

Il ne pensa plus à rien en s'allongeant, laissant son corps de détendre. Ses yeux se fermèrent tout seuls, et il sombra.

…

Loki inspirait, puis expirait. Il était fatigué, mais tout allait bien. La nuit qu'il avait passé, avec le sexe, lui avait donné de l'énergie. Et le bébé aussi avait profité de cette énergie.

Frigga entra dans la pièce. Ok, Tony avait donc accepté d'aller se coucher sans broncher. Une grande première.

« Mère, » commença Loki.

Elle lui prit la main et caressa ses cheveux d'un geste affectif. Son fils était allongé sur un lit d'examen, moelleux, blanc. Ses jambes étaient allongées, et il grimaça en voyant les soigneuses entrer.

« Je n'ai jamais aimé devoir subir ça. »

Frigga lui sourit.

« Je sais. Mais il le faut. On pourra savoir s'il va bien, et si toi aussi tu vas bien. » le rassura sa mère.

Loki serra sa main très fort lorsqu'il aperçut le tube. Les méthodes sur Asgard étaient moins avancées que celles sur Midgard, certes, mais celle ci était la seule qu'ils avaient encore en ce qui concernait la magie. Il s'agissait d'un tube qui récupérait les traces magiques du fœtus, et pouvait notamment déceler si la mère avait un problème. C'était une méthode douloureuse, et Loki n'en était toujours pas fan, même s'il l'avait déjà expérimentée.

Une soigneuse vint voir Loki et lui expliqua ce qu'il allait se passer. Il acquiesça, il savait déjà ce qu'il allait se passer.

Ses jambes furent soulevées, placées sur deux accoudoirs prévus à cet effet, et donc écartées. Il inspira, puis expira.

Il serra la main de sa mère très fort, si fort qu'il eut peur de la blesser. Il serra les dents, des larmes vinrent se nicher aux coins de ses yeux. Il verrouilla brusquement ses paupières et s'obligea de penser à des choses plus agréable que la douleur qui le tiraillait.

 _Tony._

 _Tony. Sa peau. Sa belle et douce peau. Ses muscles. Son ventre plat. Sa bouche. Sensuelle et tentante. Son bouc. Il picote quand il m'embrasse. Ses mains. Ses mains musclées et ses doigts. Son dos. Son cou. J'aime me nicher à cet endroit. Ses yeux, qui me regardent. Sa langue. Ses fesses musclées et fermes que je caresse. Ses jambes et sa belle b-_

« Aïe ! » s'écria Loki. Il se sentait comme déchiré et c'était vraiment très douloureux.

Frigga lui caressa à nouveau les cheveux. « C'est bientôt fini, mon chéri. »

Mais cela dura encore bien trop longtemps.

…

Tony se réveilla en sursaut. C'était souvent comme ça en ce moment. Après toutes les fois où il avait failli perdre Loki, il n'arrivait plus à dormir sur ses deux oreilles.

Il se releva, pas surpris d'être dans les appartements de Loki et s'étira. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ?

Un bruit dans la salle de bain attira son attention.

Il pénétra dans celle ci doucement.

« Oups, désolé ! » bredouilla t-il, lorsqu'il aperçut Frigga, debout derrière Loki. Elle lavait le dos de son fils qui était dans la baignoire. Il semblait...euh, ok, il ressemblait à un mort vivant. Il ne bougeait pas, n'avait même pas relevé la tête.

« Vous pouvez entrer, Tony. » dit gentillement la Mère.

Tony ne se fit pas prier. Quelque chose clochait avec Loki.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire triste. D'accord, ça voulait tout dire.

« Mère, je dois lui parler. » fit doucement Loki.

Elle fit un signe de la tête et s'éclipsa. Tony fronça les sourcils et s'assit près de la baignoire, caressa les cheveux de Loki.

« Vous me foutez les jetons, tous les deux. » commença t-il.

Loki se tourna vers lui et se pencha par dessus la baignoire pour l'embrasser. C'était un baiser étrange. Il voulait dire quelque chose mais Tony ignorait quoi.

D'accord.

« Tony, je dois te parler. » dit calmement Loki.

Il cherchait un peignoir des yeux, en trouva un. Tony l'enveloppa dedans et aperçut quelque chose qui n'était foutrement pas normal. Euh, son ventre avait carrément doublé de volume et il était...tout violet. Comme un gros bleu bien dégueulasse.

« Ne dis rien, » le supplia Loki, en nouant le peignoir.

Ses jambes tremblaient lorsqu'il marchait. Ca n'était vraiment pas bon signe.

Tony tremblait intérieurement, et frissonna en repensant à ce qu'il venait de voir.

Loki se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il soupira et tapota la place à côté de lui sur le lit. Tony obéit silencieusement et prit la main de son amant.

« Il y a un gros problème, Tony. Avec le bébé, avec moi. »

Il se tordait les doigts, Tony les lui délia.

« Parle franchement. Vous êtes tous glauques depuis tout à l'heure. »

« Tony- »

« C'est vrai on dirait qu'il y a eu un putain d'enterrement. »

« Tony- »

« Ou que les armées de je ne sais quel putain d'autre royaume s'apprête à tous nous buter. »

« Tony ! S'il te plaît ! »

Loki pleurait maintenant. Tony se tut et lui caressa le dos. Il tremblait. Une fois que Loki fut calmé, il lui expliqua ce qui n'allait pas.

« J'ai subit un examen qui a révélé que...je ne pourrais pas tenir. Le bébé a beaucoup trop d'énergie. Il m'a prit toute ma magie, ce qui est beaucoup trop pour un petit. Je...Le bébé va survivre, elle est forte mais, comme je n'ai plus de magie je ne pourrais pas...survivre. C'est pour cela que mon ventre a doublé de volume, et qu'il est tout violet. Les injections de magie qu'on m'a fait n'ont servi qu'à lui donner un peu plus de magie, et elle s'est développée d'un coup. Je me suis évanouie, et lorsque je me suis réveillé, on m'a expliqué que mon ventre était maintenant trop petit pour la contenir. Un espace trop petit pour tant d'énergie, ce n'est pas bon. Elle, elle pourra tenir. Moi...non. »

Tony était pâle. Ok, il fallait garder son calme.

« Il y a bien un moyen. Attends, ne me dis pas non. Il y a toujours un putain d'autre moyen. Toujours ! »

« Il y en a un, Tony. »

Tony haussa un sourcil, attendant la réponse.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Loki ! »

Loki releva sa paire d'yeux émeraude sur Tony. Le génie attendait la réponse, suspendu aux lèvres de Loki.

« Loki... » fit-il doucement.

« Je n'en aurais jamais la force, je ne pourrais jamais...Jamais la... _La tuer._ »

Tony comprit rapidement.

Bordel de merde. Tuer leur fille.

« Loki, » fit-il doucement, en caressant à nouveau le dos de son amant. Ce dernier sanglotait silencieusement, venant se nicher dans le cou de Tony.

« Je crois que c'est ce qu'on a à faire. Et tu le sais. Pourquoi refuses-tu de...faire ça ? »

Loki se redressa et lui adressa un regard étrange.

« Je ne peux pas, Tony. C'est comme ça. Toi, tu pourrais vraiment ? »

« Loki, ça me brise le cœur aussi mais ça briserait davantage le cœur si tu disparaissais. »

Loki ressentit une chaleur l'envahir. Non, il ne pourrait pas.

« C'est elle qui... »

Loki fut coupé par un nouveau sanglot. Tony l'embrassa sur le front.

« C'est elle qui a fait que tu m'aimes. Si je n'étais pas tombé enceint, jamais tu ne m'aurais aimé, Tony. »

 _Bien sûr. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ? C'était tellement évident. Encore cette histoire d'être aimé. Bordel. Ca me fout la rage qu'il veuille foutre sa vie en l'air juste pour ça._

« Mais c'est différent, maintenant. Tu le sais ? » dit calmement Tony, sur le point d'exploser tant cette situation le mettait en boules.

« Non. Une fois qu'elle aura disparu tu vas m'ignorer, tu feras exactement ce que tu faisais avant tout ça. Tu t'es intéressé à moi uniquement parce que je portes un peu de toi en moi. Sinon, tu te foutrais royalement de savoir si je vais mourir, ou pas. »

Tony émit un ''tss-tss'' désapprobateur. Loki releva les yeux.

« Bordel Loki. Alors c'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Ne vois-tu pas à quel point j'ai changé pour toi ? Et notre fille ne représente t-elle rien de plus pour toi qu'une façon de te faire aimer ? Putain Loki ! »

Loki trembla.

« Tony- »

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, comment peux-tu dire de telles choses ? Putain ! »

« Tony- » s'écria Loki, en pleurant.

« Je me suis tellement investi. J'ai accepté quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pu penser faire, t'aimer, alors que je te détestais tant. Toi, tu penses encore à cette histoire, comment oses-tu- »

« TONY ! » cria Loki, avant de se pencher en avant pour vomir.

Il vomit pendant un long moment. Du sang. Encore du sang.

Tony tenait ses cheveux et lui disait de caler sa respiration sur la sienne.

« Calme toi. »

Mais ce fut tout autre chose qui arriva.

Du sang coulait entre ses jambes, et Loki s'évanouit dans ses bras.

Tony sursauta. Il n'allait pas bien dormir ce soir. Ni les soirs suivants, il le sentait. Il observa le visage paisible de Loki pendant un instant, puis se mit à courir dans les couloirs du grand Palais, à la recherche de quelqu'un pour l'aider.

 _Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je suis censé faire pour le bébé._

Il repoussa ses pensées et se mit à courir encore plus vite.

Il fallait se dépêcher. Le temps était compté, maintenant.

…

 _A suivre._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Avoir le choix sans vraiment l'avoir.**

…

Les choses étaient allées très vite, en fait. Tony ne savait même pas comment réagir -à part céder à la panique et à l'inquiétude – et ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il y avait toujours ce foutu dilemme, qui, en y regardant de plus près, n'en était vraiment pas un ! Mais Tony savait que Loki lui en voudrait, et les autres...

Les autres trouveraient bien quelque chose à dire. Dans le cas où il choisirait Loki, il aurait un Loki malheureux et persuadé que plus personne ne l'aime sur les bras. En plus de cela, les autres le regarderait comme un homme cruel, sans pitié, qui ne savait pas choisir correctement, et qui avait tué un bébé ! Un criminel !

Dans le cas où il choisirait leur fille, les autres lui dirait qu'il avait enfin trouvé un moyen d'être débarrassé de Loki... Il aurait certainement Thor sur le dos, même en lui expliquant les choses.

De toute façon, c'était déjà assez tendu entre eux...

Tony soupira et sentit Frigga arriver près de lui. C'est dingue comment cette femme, rien qu'avec sa présence, pouvait vous calmer et vous apaiser. Elle lui sourit tristement, et concentra son attention sur Loki, qui venait tout juste d'être installé dans la salle, des soigneuses s'activant dans la grande pièce.

« Tony, vous devez choisir. Souhaitez vous que le bébé vive, ou que ce soit Loki ? » lui demanda Frigga, doucement.

Tony se mit à fixer un point invisible.

« Tony, il faut choisir. Je sais que- »

« Que feriez vous ? Que feriez vous ? » s'écria Tony, en faisant de grands gestes.

Frigga soupira et posa son regard sur les mains de Tony. Il tremblait.

« Je choisirais la petite, tout comme Loki le ferait. »

Tony plongea son regard noisette dans celui de la Mère de Tout.

Vite, un choix. Un choix.

C'était toujours plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Une soigneuse s'approcha d'eux.

« Nous sommes prêtes, nous attendons de savoir si- »

« Bien ! » fit brusquement l'Iron Man, en tapant dans ses mains. « Ma décision est prise. »

…

Tony se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait fait cela. En fait, il espérait juste que ça n'était pas complètement idiot de sa part parce que, eh bien, il n'avait encore aucune garantie qu'il allait s'en sortir...Même s'il l'avait choisi lui.

« Tony ?! » s'écria Natasha, avec surprise, en apercevant le génie pénétrer dans le salon.

Il était revenu à la Tour Stark. Il ne s'arrêtait même pas un instant, et alla rapidement rejoindre Bruce au labo. Là, il verrouilla la porte et souffla un grand coup.

« Tony ?! » fit Bruce, à son tour.

Le docteur semblait vraiment surpris.

« Tu ne...Tu ne devrais pas être sur Asgard avec Loki pour...Oh, attends, ça veut dire que- »

« Tais toi, Bruce. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai et j'ignore si ce genre de choses prends du temps, alors tu vas juste te taire, m'écouter et m'aider. D'accord ? »

Bruce resta un moment silencieux puis hocha la tête.

L'instant suivant, Tony lui donna des explications, ne s'arrêtant pas dans son discours lorsque Natasha parvint finalement à se glisser dans le labo. Le docteur et la rousse écoutèrent silencieusement, et décidèrent d'aider le génie. Et Tony continuait de se mordre les lèvres parce que, eh bien, il ignorait vraiment combien de temps il avait. Et ce, même si la Mère de Tout lui avait garanti qu'il avait vraiment assez de temps...

…

 _''Deux semaines'' plus tard..._

Loki se réveilla.

Loki se réveilla et se mit à pleurer. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi pouvait-il encore se réveiller ? Pourquoi Tony l'avait-il choisi et pas leur fille ? Pourquoi... Tout ce que Loki avait réussi à construire était brisé. Il sanglota plus bruyamment à cette idée.

D'ailleurs...

Où était-il ? Pourquoi Tony n'était-il pas ici ? Combien de temps était passé ? Que se passait-il...

Une soigneuse entra silencieusement et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le brun éveillé.

Les mains de Loki glissèrent jusqu'à son ventre, maintenant plat et flasque. Il soupira et sécha les larmes qui menaçaient encore.

Bientôt, ce fut Frigga qui apparut. Elle prit dans ses bras, le réconforta, resta longuement enlacé avec lui.

Thor entra à son tour, faisant de même. Personne ne parla de Tony.

« Où est...Où est-il ? » demanda alors Loki, lorsqu'il parvint à s'asseoir convenablement dans son lit.

 _Aïe_. Il ressentit d'horribles douleurs dans son dos et son bas dos. Quelques tiraillements le firent grimacer également au niveau de son ventre.

Il souleva le drap, fit de même pour son vêtement de nuit qu'il portait et aperçut une large cicatrice. Elle était d'un rouge sang et marquait son corps à jamais. Il avait porté une perle, et elle avait disparu. Disparue comme Tony.

Frigga s'installa doucement auprès de Loki et intima au blond de quitter la pièce. Il obéit sans broncher.

Les mains maternelles vinrent caresser la tignasse corbeau de Loki, et il se laissa bercer un moment avant d'écouter sa Mère.

« Tony est reparti il y a deux semaines. Oui, car tu es resté plongé dans ce coma deux semaines. J'ignore ce qu'il est parti faire, il m'a posé quelques questions sur la procédure, m'a demandé dans combien de temps tu te réveillerais puis est parti. Il avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire. Je n'ai aucunes nouvelles de lui, tu sais que le temps passe beaucoup plus vite sur Midgard. Deux mois doivent s'être écoulés là bas... »

Loki resta silencieux et ravala son sanglot.

« Qu'avez vous répondu à sa question, Mère ? »

Frigga sourit, puis enchaîna. « La simple vérité. Les porteuses restent généralement une à deux semaines dans un coma de récupération avant d'émerger et de pouvoir serrer leur petit. Au début, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il a fait la grimace, puis il m'a demandé si le temps qui s'écoulait sur Asgard était identique à celui de Midgard. Ensuite, il est parti... »

Loki essaya de comprendre pourquoi Tony était si subitement parti.

« Est-il resté, je veux dire, pour s'assurer que j'étais encore en vie ? »

Frigga détourna le regard et se leva.

« Non, j'en suis navrée mon chéri. En revanche, il a demandé à Thor de venir lui rendre visite chaque jours pour en savoir plus sur ton état de santé. »

« Thor sait-il pourquoi Tony- »

« Non, je lui ai déjà demandé. Ou alors, s'il sait quelque chose, il ne m'a rien dit. »

Loki se mordit la lèvre.

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre.

Frigga resta encore un moment, et Loki lui demanda finalement à voir Thor.

Il lui fallait des réponses, et vite.

…

« Je te l'assure, mon frère, je ne sais rien du tout. » fit Thor, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Mais Thor mentait. Il mentait tellement mal.

Loki haussa un sourcil.

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment ! » répondit Thor, bien trop rapidement.

 _D'accord, il ment totalement là._

« Bien, je vois. » Loki resta silencieux, avant de poursuivre, « Est-ce que Natasha pourrait venir me voir ? Je suppose qu'ils ont été très occupé ces derniers temps, mais ils me manquent, je dois dire. »

 _Surtout Tony._

« Natasha est...occupée. Elle va se marier. »

Les yeux de Loki s'ouvrirent démesurément.

 _En fait, elle l'est déjà,_ pensa Thor.

Loki se retint de ne pas sauter au plafond.

« Est-ce que tu as d'autres choses à me dire ? Bon sang, Thor ! Ce n'est pas possible quelque chose- »

 _Attends..._

Loki plongea son regard dans celui de Thor. Il était fuyant.

« Combien de temps suis-je resté dans le coma, Thor ? »

Thor fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas à l'aise. Surtout pas pour les mensonges, en fait.

« Je...Comme Mère te l'a dit. »

Loki secoua la tête. « C'est à dire ? »

Thor haussa les épaules. « Tu sais bien- »

« D'accord, arrête de me mentir maintenant ! »

Loki se leva brusquement, grimaça de douleur mais parvint à rester sur ses jambes.

« Combien de temps suis-je resté dans le coma ? Et que se passe t-il avec Tony ? »

Thor se recula un peu, pria Loki d'aller s'allonger et renonça lorsque celui ci le menaça de l'allonger pour toujours s'il ne répondait pas à ses questions.

« Bien, je suis désolé Loki. Tu es resté...six semaines dans le coma. »

 _Six mois pour Midgard._

Loki avait du mal à respirer, il tremblait et retourna s'asseoir.

« Que s'est-il passé, à l'accouchement ? »

Thor baissa les yeux, honteux de ne pas avoir dit la vérité à son frère. Il alla s'asseoir à côté du brun et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ton corps rejetait les soins et tu as failli nous quitter de nombreuses fois. Les soigneuses ont eu du mal à te retirer l'enfant, sans te tuer. Au départ, le bébé était réticent à quitter ton corps, car la magie vous liait tous les deux. C'était incroyable à voir. Lorsque les soigneuses ont finalement réussies, tu es mort cliniquement pendant quelques minutes. Finalement les Mages ont fait le transfert de magie entre vos deux corps. Tu es revenu à la vie, et votre fille est...est morte à ce moment. »

Loki cligna des yeux, puis hocha la tête. Il lui fallait un moment pour digérer cela. Des larmes finirent par déborder de ses yeux et coulèrent sur ses joues. Thor l'étreignit pour le réconforter. Il pouvait sentir le corps plus robuste qu'il ne l'était il y a six mois, s'agiter sous les sanglots.

« Je suis désolé, Loki. » murmura t-il.

…

Lorsque Loki était parvenu à se calmer, il lui restait encore des questions.

« Et Tony ? »

Thor soupira et eut un étrange petit sourire.

« Il me tuera si jamais je disais quelque chose. »

Cette fois ci, ce fut Loki qui sourit.

« Tout ce que je peux te dire, Loki, » dit Thor, en prenant les mains de Loki, « C'est ce que Tony t'aime énormément. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas bientôt le retrouver. »

 _D'accord, mais ça ne me dit toujours pas...Attends. Tony m'aime énormément. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

Mais Loki n'eut pas le droit à plus de réponses pour la journée. Thor fut appelé en mission, laissant son mage de frère seul. Ce dernier décida qu'un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal.

…

 _Trois jours plus tard._

Loki fut réveillé par des voix familières.

Bientôt, ce furent des bras qui vinrent l'enlacer. Natasha et Steve étaient là, dans la pièce. Ils n'allaient pas vraiment avec le décor doré de la pièce, mais Loki était vraiment très heureux de les voir. Thor se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, observant la scène avec toujours cet étrange sourire.

« Loki, » chantonna Natasha, en lui montrant sa bague.

Loki sourit mais fit un peu la moue en lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas été invité. Natasha eut elle aussi cet étrange petit sourire. Loki lui demanda ce qui avait également changé.

« Oh, tu sais, beaucoup de choses ont changé, » gloussa t-elle.

« D'accord, je trouve ça terrifiant, qu'autant de choses changent en si peu de temps, » sourit Steve.

« Parle pour toi, j'étais dans le coma. »

Il y eut un silence, et Natasha reprit finalement.

« Bon, allez. Assez dormi. Tu viens avec nous. »

« Pardon ? » rigola Loki, en se laissant entraîner par ses deux amis.

Thor s'esclaffa lorsque Loki s'écria ''aux kidnappeurs''. Son frère avait l'air content de retrouver ses amis.

Mais Thor savait que Loki serait surtout content en retrouvant Tony.

…

Tony tournait en rond dans le salon.

« Aimy arrête de tirer les cheveux de ta sœur, » s'exclama t-il.

La fameuse sœur commença à pleurer, courant rejoindre les bras de son père. Elle tomba au sol et pleurnicha de plus belle.

Aimy, ses boucles blondes autour de son visage de poupée, rigolait et continua de gribouiller sur sa feuille en papier. Elle avait du feutre partout sur les mains.

Léa fut ramassée par les bras de son papa, et se calma rapidement.

« Chut, chut... »

« _Monsieur, Monsieur Rogers, Madame Banner et Monsieur Laufeyson sont sur le balcon._ »

Tony ne tenait plus en place. Il reposa Léa sur le fauteuil, près de sa ''sœur'' et se refit une rapide beauté. Il grogna en remarquant une tâche de sauce tomate sur sa chemise et la nettoya rapidement à l'eau. Ca n'arrangeait rien. Derrière lui, c'était au tour de Aimy de pleurer.

« Papa ! » criait-elle, en tapant des pieds.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel. « Je n'aime pas ce genre de caprice, mademoiselle. »

Il ricana et aperçut Loki au loin. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

Est-ce que Loki allait le pardonner de l'avoir laissé seul ? D'être parti ? D'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait ?

Tony jeta un coup d'œil aux deux filles et sourit. Cela faisait à peine un mois et demi qu'elles étaient là.

L'instant suivant, il n'y avait plus que Loki. Tony l'attrapa dans ses bras et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il laissa ses mains s'emmêler dans la tignasse brune qui lui avait tant manquée.

« Hum hum, » fit quelqu'un derrière eux.

C'était Bruce, qui avait rejoint Natasha.

Loki lui sourit, rougit un peu et regarda Tony.

« Papa ! » firent les voix de Aimy et de Léa, qui vinrent se poster devant leur père, comme pour le protéger de Loki.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs, semblait comprendre ce que Tony avait préparé dans son dos. Il...il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres et il ne put retenir quelques larmes.

Tony fit les présentations, et les deux filles sourirent à Loki.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? » lui demanda Léa, en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux de Loki.

Aimy, quant à elle, lui montrait son dessin.

Loki leur sourit. « Je pleure parce que...je suis heureux. Tout est parfait. »

Tony observait la scène, tout sourire.

« Alors, tu es mon deuxième papa ? » demanda Aimy, avec de grands yeux blonds.

Loki s'esclaffa.

Il resta un long moment avec _ses_ deux filles. Il les aimait déjà tellement.

Le reste de l'équipe vint saluer Loki, l'enlaçant, lui souhaitant une bonne reprise et de nouveau la bienvenue.

Ce qui avait changé, c'était entre autre que les Avengers avaient un nouveau membre.

« Parker. Peter Parker. On me connaît mieux sous le nom de Spider-Man » dit ce dernier, avec un grand sourire.

…

Lorsque Loki eut découvert les chambres de ses filles, il rejoignit Tony dans la leur. Il se blottit contre le génie et l'embrassa langoureusement. Tony accepta le baiser, avant de faire basculer Loki au dessus de lui. Il put voir le visage trempé de larmes du dieu.

« Loki, je suis désolé d'être parti je voulais- »

Loki l'interrompit avec un baiser.

« Chut, ne dis rien. Merci, merci pour tout ça. Je t'aime Tony. Je suis tellement heureux, tu ne peux pas imaginer... »

Tony sourit. « Hum, si je crois bien. C'est quoi ce truc dur contre mon ventre ? Tu as une arme dans la poche de ton bas ? »

Loki s'esclaffa et se pencha à nouveau sur le milliardaire pour l'embrasser. En même temps, il se chargea de le déshabiller, parsemant son corps de délicieuses caresses.

« Eh bien, si tu le permet, je vais tout de même te démontrer à quel point je suis heureux, » rigola Loki, en se glissant entre les jambes de Tony.

Ce dernier lui répondit juste avec un sourire pervers.

…

 _Assemble !_

 _The end._

 **LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark.**


End file.
